ROMPIENDO UN CORAZÓN COMPLETO
by Sophia Samedi
Summary: Siguiendo la línea temporal del libro, ocho años después Bella y Edward tienen un matrimonio pacífico rodeada de cosas pacíficas, pero algo podrá poner a Bella...desconcertada. Capítulo 6 subido.
1. El sueño

**CAPITULO I**

**Bella POV**

_¿Cuántas veces había dicho Edward, cuando aun era humana, que si accedía a mis pedidos, que le garantizaba que no iría corriendo a los brazos de Carlisle?_

_Poco a poco aquello me estaba irritando._

_--_

Habían pasado 8 años desde que los Volturi hicieron su nada agradable visita por un incidente, con Renesmee, mi hermosa mitad humana, Mitad vampiro hija única con Edward.

Ahora Renesmee era una hermosa joven de 16 años. Sus rizos, del color rojizo dorado de su padre y sus ojos chocolate, hacían que mi esposo rabiara, literalmente, cuando leía algunos pensamientos de jóvenes pretendientes.

Sin embargo, para mí y para el – lamentablemente-, Alguien ya era...Parte del corazón de Nessie: Jacob Black.

Aunque aun me disgustaba que Jake, se haya imprimado de mi hija- mi única y hermosa hija -, no podía ver a Renesmee con alguien más.

Aquellos 8 años, iniciada como vampiros fueron el inicio de mi felicidad…algo opacado por el insaciable y frustrado deseo de acoplarme a mi pareja. Rosalie y Emmett vivían a unas cuadras de nuestra Mansion. Alice y Jasper aun vivian con nosotros.

En cuanto a Carlisle y Esme, habían viajado junto con Peter y Charlotte hacia 5 años, introduciendolos a nuestra vida "vegetariana". Los hechaba mucho de menos y aunque habiamos prometido ir a visitarles, tenía casi todo mi tiempo girando alrededor de dos personas: Edward y Renesmee.

-¡Renesmee! ¿ Adonde vas? - le atajé justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta y largase. Era una estupidez preguntarle a donde se dirigía, pero no pude evitarlo.

Me miró con su rostro perfecto y sonrio. - A LaPush..a ver a..- paro un instante, ante la llegada de-¡Jacob!- dijo con dulzura mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo, que ansioso, espero a que ella se montara sobre su lomo.

Los miré desde la escalera irse, con mi típica frustración. Rodé los ojos y subí a velocidad inhumana, a ponerme algo decente.

-¿Edward? - atisbé adecirle, a penas entre. El alzó su vista, mientras seguía felizmente acomodado sobre la cama.

-Se fue con Renesmee - constatación de los hechos. Suspiré en modo de afirmación. El me seguía mirando, con sus facciones ligeramente marcadas. Intuí algo.

-¿Que pasa? - dije colocandome a su lado. El me miró mas relajado. - Voy a la Familia de Tanya - respondió y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, respondió - Algo atacó a Kate el lunes pasado en los bosques...nadie sabe lo que ha pasado y han solicitado mi apoyo.- ¿algo? ¿no sabian qué? Me acordé de Kate y la mayoría veces que la habia visto. Pude ver en los ojos de Edward, mi semblante, ahora preocupado.

-¿Que le ha pasado? -

Volvióa ensombrecerse su rostro. - Perdió toda percepción de sonidos, pero sigue viva..igual al poder de Alec Volturi - explicó. Senti, si es que podia sentirlo, un escalofrío subiendome por la espina dorsal.

- Carlisle vendrá aquí - dijo de pronto

-¿Carlisle? - repetí yo, aun digestando la información sobre Kate- ¿y Esme?

Sonrio sin vida - Peter se acopla muy bien a su vida vegetariana...pero Charlotte necesita ayuda más que nadie...-

Asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada más.Sin embargo Edward me miró -no vayas alanzarte a los brazos de Carlisle, ¿vale? - dijo el con una sonrisa que no alcanzo sus ojos.

Aquello me irrito y protesté- ¡Caray Edward! Que broma de mal gusto...¿porque siempre me dices eso?-

Su semblante quedo literalmente petreo. Había algo más detras de todas esas bromas

-¡Edward respondeme! - le exhorté. El suspiró y me ocgió ambas manos. - No era mi intención irritarte...- pronunció él. - Solo que...Renesmee tuvo un sueño hace unos días...

Lo miré sin comprender ¿a que venía aquello?

-En aquel..tu y Carlisle se abrazaban-

**_Continúa_**

**_Vengo con otra historia -, corta ya sé...pero Dejen Review que me hacen feliz like a perdiz.._**


	2. La duda

**CAPITULO II**

**Bella POV**

_¿Yo abrazando a Carlisle? Vaya tontería, claro que lo abrazaría. Era mi familia._

-mmm… - murmuré sugiriéndole con mi mirada que no podía tragarme es cuento – Algo me estas ocultando, ¿verdad? – el dejó de mirarme. Aquello me hirió

-¿Desde cuándo volvemos a tener secretos? - la última vez que Edward me ocultaba las cosas fueron cuando era humana. Tengo borrosos recuerdos de aquella época, sin embargo todo había girado alrededor de nuestro triangulo amoroso y mi seguridad hacia ya 8 años. El percibió la nota de dolor de mi voz mi atrajo a él dulcemente. Me sentí derretir otra vez.

- Quisiera poder explicártelo...Pero-

-¿Pero? Edward, no sé a qué atenerme si no me dices que significa ese abrazo-

Suspiró derrotado. Perfecto me lo iba a decir. Me soltó y se alejo 20 centímetros lo suficiente de mí, para entender que era algo que _realmente_ le preocupaba.

-Alice y Renesmee fueron a cazar el otro día- entonces el abrazo era un visión de Alice. La pequeña de cabellos oscuros después de ir de caza con mi bebé, porque se habían vuelto muy amigas, incluso más que la relación de Alice y mía, y eso que podría decirse que A daría 2/3 de sus cenizas por mí. Después de saciarse ella había decidido hacer una visita rápida a California. Ropa según dijo. Edward prosiguió – Alice al parecer le comentó que había tenido visiones últimamente raras y estaba preocupada. El abrazo fue algo repitente en sus visiones- comentó algo mas mortificado.

- Bueno – encogí mis hombros, tratando de descifrar – no necesariamente signifiqué algo mal – quería ser cautelosa.

- Si losé, tal vez me este sobre exagerando las cosas- me hecho una mirada triste. Ahora fui yo quien lo atajo.

- Uh, sobreprotector – dije cariñosamente

-Daría todo por ti – él lo dijo serio

- losé- deposite un pequeño beso en su mandíbula. En la mandíbula de mi esposo.

El día había llegado. Edward, Jasper y Alice con ciertas mudas de ropa auspiciadas por esta última en California, estaban abordando el precioso carro de la pequeña.

-Bella-, Nessie- canturreó besándonos ambas - ¿No olviden estar siempre de moda, vale? – sonrió hasta con los ojos y pronto arrugó la nariz – Y cómprale un perfume a tu lobo- se dirigió a Renesmee.

Renesmee se sonrojo y todos nos percatamos que su corazón se acelero más rápido que un colibrí. Edward lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a ella dándole un beso y después se acerco hacia mí. – No sé si dejarlas solas – comentó más para sí mismo.

-Toda la manada estará pendiente de nosotras – le comentó Nessie para tranquilizarlo –tu sabes que Jacob no dejaría que nada malo me pasara- lo dijo tan dulcemente, que si no fuera mi hija me habría sentido realmente empalagada.

-No sé si aquello es para relajarnos o preocuparnos – comenté rodando los ojos para crear ambiente de broma. Jasper ayudó. Alice y Edward se rieron, y Renesmee entrecerró los ojos, disgustada. Yo me acerqué a Edward.

-¿Vuelve pronto sí? – estreche mis labios con los suyos. El correspondió brevemente. Alice y Jasper ya estaban instalados cómodamente en el auto. Edward nos dirigió una última mirada.

-Ustedes son mi razón para vivir-

**Edward POV**

Tal vez Bella tenía razón. Pero según lo que había escuchado en la mente de Renesmee, era que Alice había tenido al menos una docena de veces aquella fugaz visión. Tenía que ser algo. Tal vez debería preocuparme por cosas más importantes. El estado actual Tanya debería preocuparme más que todo aquel motivo tonto.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir llamaradas de fuego en mi cabeza, cuando vi reproducir aquel abrazo. Pero Bella era mi pedazo de alma, y Carlisle mi padre. Ahora me necesitaban más urgentemente en Denali.

**Bella POV**

8 horas para la llegada de Carlisle. Nessie había salido a pasear, y probablemente Jacob la llevaría a la Push. Empecé a leer entonces toda la serie de libros de Jane Austen. Tenía tiempo de sobra.

4 horas Ahora. Era hora de llamar. Me contestó Billy. Si, en efecto, Nessie estaba allí con Jacob y había un gran festejo. No se me ocurrió preguntar el porqué. Atiné a agradecerle y darle un recado: "Nessie vuelve en 4 horas, llegada de Tío Carlisle". Volví a agradecer y colgué.

Seguí leyendo más y más libros hasta que percibí el aroma inequívoco de vampiro. Era familiar, así que miré el reloj: era hora.

**Nessie POV**

9 horas para que llegara el Tío Carlisle. Ya averiguaría yo que tanto podría _cambiar _las cosas con la presencia de él. Alice me lo dijo en la rivera después de cazar, que no sabía si aquellos abrazos significaban algo más que eso, abrazos. ¿Cuando un abrazo había podido ser tan significativo antes? No había ningún antecedente preocupante.

Estaba tan concentrada en el hilo de mis pensamientos, que casi no sentí cuando estaba siendo levantada en el aire por alguien tan familiarmente peludo. El lobo, mi lobo.

El viento soplo las hojas de esa rivera con la que me había crecido con tanto cariño, aún cuando no se tratará de Forks, el cual no veía hace casi 6 años, pues nos habíamos mudado por cuestiones de 'seguridad', al pueblo más próximo.

Sonreí mientras cerraba mis ojos y me pegaba hacia aquella pelambrera y con mis dedos deslizaba suavemente su piel de las orejas. Jacob aulló de gusto.

-¿Podrías convertirte? – le pedí mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era una petición suya, para cuando se convertiera en humano. Me depositó entre un colchón artificial de hojas secas y unos 20 segundos después escuche su voz

-Ya puedes abrirlos Nessie- lo miré rápidamente solo para depositar un besito en su frente.

-¿Quieres que te cuentes los últimos acontecimientos a mi manera? – reí tranquilamente. Ya sabía su respuesta, así que antes de que dijese posé mi mano en su mejilla y dejé que fluyeran mis recuerdos de los últimos días. No sé en qué punto deje que mi sentimiento de frustración de ' mi lobo' lograra verse reflejada en mis recuerdos, porque Jacob comentó.

-¿realmente necesito un perfume? – dijo medio a broma. No pude evitar molestarme.

-Estás loco- olerlo era casi una delicia para mí. Cómo se atrevía a sugerir algo así.

-No creo que eso haya sido lo que te haya causado molestia – comentó mientras se acercó a mí, y empezó a acunarme entre sus brazos. Rodé mis ojos. Si había algo que me molestaba cada vez que mencionaban mi relación con el chico de la Push. Es qué el siempre estaba para mí, pero sin embargo, aparte de sus miradas protectoras y llenas de amor, y sus palabras que me hacían inmensamente feliz tales como el te quiero ; jamás me había dicho que teníamos una relación..Amorosa o algo por el estilo. Sentía como si lo daba por hecho. Y aquello me fastidiaba.

Y él tenía que saberlo. Le toqué la mejilla casi a modo de cachetada y no la despegué, mostrándole imágenes hipotéticas de mi pensamiento. Percibí primero sorpresa en él, después un atisbo de confusión y finalmente felicidad. Despegué mi mano.

-Quería darte tu espacio- dijo al fin. Sus palabras no tenían sentido aun. Suspiró – Daba por hecho que éramos algo más que amigos, y también daba por hecho que todos lo sabían, pero también quería darte opciones...- sentí un nudo en su garganta y posiblemente también en la mía –Porqué quiero tu felicidad. Y hubo algo que me molesto – se detuvo. Me acomodé para verlo mejor

– me diste la impresión que solo te quiero y eso. Pero la verdad es que te amo

Aquellas palabras me quitaron el aliento. Te amo. Era hermoso. Jacob prosiguió

- Y daría mi vida por ti…Y si tú quieres que sea oficial pues te lo diré oficialmente… ¿Renesmee Cullen quieres ser mi novia? –

No respondí, no porque no quisiera sino porque solo atiné a acercarme torpemente hacia él. El con sus manos, tomo mi cabeza y me sentí más que en la gloria.

Se acercó a mí y se me heló todo el cuerpo. Sentía su respiración tan cercana a la mía, y antes de lo que sabía que iba a suceder dije tímidamente – sí, Jacob Black, quiero que seas mi novio-

El rió en un bajo tono, y por fin nuestros labios se juntaron, y sentí vértigo como si de ello dependiera mi vida. Fue hermoso, antes me sentía torpe, tenía miedo todo este tiempo de un beso, pero éramos hechos perfectos el uno para el otro, todo lo demás en ese momento, podía dejar de existir.

**Bella POV**

Bajé las escaleras como experta humana. Ya me había acostumbrado a tales detalles. Vi la silueta de espaldas de un hombre, y el cabello rubio me hico saber obviamente quien era y porque estaba en medio de mi sala.

La belleza de los vampiros es increíble y al ver a Carlisle aunque sea de espaldas, pude constatar aquello nuevamente.

Entonces giró sobre sí mismo y me sonrió.

-Hola Bella- su voz salió tan seductora, como la de un vampiro cualquiera.

Y me estremecí interiormente. Casi incluso creí que se me escapó un jadeo. Carlisle era _bello_. Debía saberlo ya. Me remonté a mis borrosos recuerdos humanos, y la primera vez que lo vi. Creí que era Zeus en carne y hueso. Y ahora lo creía una vez más. Logré recomponerme lo suficiente para responder

-Hola este...- ¿no podía acaso articular más palabras? – Bienvenido – por fin.

Se acercó a mí y me quedé inmóvil, abrió sus brazos y traté de soltarme un poco para recibir lo que venía. Me estrecho hacia mí dándome un abrazo. Un abrazo extraño. Sentí una corriente salir de lo más hondo de mi ser, y tuve la necesidad de liberarme de aquel acto.

-Tiempo sin verte- murmuró pasivamente.

Y yo seguía sin entender porque seguía así. Porque Carlisle era como mi padre, como mi mentor. Sin embargo acababa de sentir la misma maravilla que sentí como la primera vez que lo vi ¿Cómo se me había olvidado?

-Cómo ha pasado el tiempo – logré decir yo despegándome lentamente de él. - ¿Y Esme? – pregunté. Me sentí incómoda preguntando por Esme. Espera, ¿incómoda? ¡Pero si Esme era un amor! Era casi la madre de Edward. Y otra vez, volví a sentir una ola de culpabilidad. Debería estar pensando en Edward, mi esposo.

- Esta muy bien – sonrió Carlisle- te manda saludos. – Tomó asiento y miró el lugar-¿Nessie?

-Con Jacob de seguro, tú sabes como son. Inseparables- comenté más relajada. Hablar de temas triviales podrían resultar ser muy relajantes a este punto. Me senté en el otro sillón y deslice mi viste a cualquier otra parte, hasta dirigir mi mirada hacia él. Oh diablos, sus facciones eran perfectas. Y pronto me asaltó una duda ¿Le habría mencionado Edward lo del abrazo?

- Uhm, Edward ha estado ciertamente preocupado por los asuntos de Denali- empecé a tantear, no muy segura de querer entrar a ese tema. Vi a Carlisle removerse y ahora fue él quien miró hacia un lado.

-¿Te mencionó algo de la visión de Alice cierto?- preguntó de sopetón. Asentí muda. Él suspiró.

-Es como una profecía auto cumplida- concedió en un tono amable y empezó a explicarme al ver el desconcierto reflejado en mi rostro –Si tal vez Edward no lo hubiera mencionado, no habría sido tan…diferente, abrazarte esta vez- comentó con una voz más pausada que antes. Sentí lo más parecido a un escalofrío. El también se había sentido extraño

-Le dije que estaba exagerando las cosas- apunté. Él solo sonrío.

**Losé Losé volví despues de casi 2 AÑOS. Disculpen, pero no tenía la contraseña ni el mail, hasta que al fin una amiga hace una semana me comentó que le llegaban reviews y alertas aún. Esta es una pequeñisima muestra de lo que he estado escribiendo. Quisiera también su ayudita y creación (: . Cualquier situación, cosa que les gustaría que pasar es MUY BIEN RECIBIDA. **

**GRACIAAAAS A TODOOS.**

**OJALA LES GUSTÉ, PROMETO CARGAR EL CAPITULO 3 EL 13 . LOS VEO DESPUEES. PETITE.**


	3. La confusión

**CAPITULO III**

**Bella POV**

-Estoy sedienta- dije poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa. Carlisle apartó la mirada del periódico y la fijo en mí de una manera muy intensa para mi gusto. Sentí que ambos nos tensábamos y al fin comprendí su reacción: él también tenía sed.

Había llegado hacia una semana. Y todos esos 7 días, las 24 horas, había estado evitándolo, evitando aquella tontería de profecía auto cumplida. Aquel recuerdo me hacia sentir tanta vergüenza, que si en aquel momento el supiera aquello y más aún si fuera humana, ese mismo instante estaría rojísima como un tomate.

Decidí entonces que aquel día iba a _obligarme_ a pasar al menos las 24 horas seguidas _con él._

De manera instintiva, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el bosque. En poco tiempo, estábamos ya en la rivera, caminando él adelante, yo atrás. Entonces en cierto punto paramos.

-¿Los oliste? – me pregunto mientras se agazapaba. Era irrefutable: los efluvios de los animales eran cada vez mas profundos en mi olfato. Entonces decidí que era también momento de desconectar mi cerebro y dejar salir mis instintos. Me concentré. Sentí dos alces acercándose, sus corazones latían perfectamente.

-Están cerca- susurró. Ambos nos quedamos como pétreas estatuas a la caza. Percibí a uno muy próximo y me lanzé hacia él, dándole la muerte instantánea al desgarrar su tráquea. El animal era muy pequeño, así que lo terminé rápidamente. Giré mi cabeza a ver a Carlisle. Hacia cortes muy exactos en la piel del animal, incluso tenía que reconocer que lo hacía mejor que Edward, lo cual pudiera ser debido a su habilidad como médico y el bisturí. El fuego de mi garganta fue aplacándose a medida que succionaba la sangre del animal.

-¿Estás satisfecha?- dijo Carlisle después de haber _cenado_ dos alces más. Asentí mientras acomodaba mis ropas arrodillada en el suelo. Él, con un gesto de caballerosidad, me ayudo a levantarme. Sentir el contacto de su mano fue una sensación agradable. Agradecí internamente que ambos tuviéramos las mismas condiciones de temperatura. Limpiamos rápidamente los cuerpos lanzandonos a un afluyente de la rivera. Dejado atrás el momento de cazaría, volví a sentir la misma tensión de los últimos días ¿Cómo iba a poder lograr pasar **24 horas **seguidas con él si a cado rato sentía esa extraña ..sensación de electricidad en el aire?

-¿Quieres caminar? – dijo él rompiendo el silencio. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido bueno en ese momento.

-Claro- concluí.

Dicha esas palabras, habrían pasado casi veinte minutos. Tenía que decir algo **ya**.

-En tus inicios de doctor- empecé a sentirme torpe tocando un tema muy sabido. - ¿Practicabas con humanos de todas maneras? –

Mientras caminaba giró su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida. Cielo bendito, si que se veía atractivo. Más aún cuando la luz caía sobre él y brillaba como una gema.

-Con simios- fue su respuesta. Dejé de verle como estúpida para concentrarme en su expresión de su cara. ¿Con simios? Él río también al fijarse en mi propia expresión.

-Su sangre es muy parecida a la de los humanos. _Es caliente_- siseó controlándose lo que pudo. También sentí la quemazón un segundo imaginando ese líquido rojizo.

Seguimos caminando.

-¿Pudiste ser capaz de controlarte las primeras veces que...experimentaste aquello? – no podía figurármelo. Pero tampoco podría a figurar a Carlisle como un monstruo lleno de sed. No era equiparable.

-la verdad…no- hizo un gesto de incomodidad que casi me pasa desapercibido- Pero aquello me hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder resistir la sangre humana y ahora puedo decir que soy casi inmune hacia ella. Imaginé resistiendo litros y litros de la sangre de un homo sapiens.

-es en verdad...admirable- balbuceé – No creo ser capaz de resistirme a...

-¿una tentación tan grande? – Terminó él – Claro que puedes. Deberíamos intentarlo.

Ahora me descubrí a mi misma riendo.

-Imposible. – Me negué en redondo- ¡es simplemente imposible!- repetí al ver su expresión de desagrado. - ¿Dónde en primer lugar vamos a conseguir simios?

El sonrío de oreja a oreja- Bella- dijo mi nombre con...¿paternalidad? arrugué mi nariz- Tenemos dinero acumulado. Si quisiera dos ballenas aquí, las tendría.

Tuve que callarme. El estaba tan en lo cierto.

-¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?-

-ahm, no estoy segura- me sentí vulnerable. ¿Y si realmente no era capaz?

-déjamelo a mí – me sonrío de una manera petulante. Ese _definitivamente_ no era el Carlisle que yo conocía.

…

Renesmee había recibido una invitación muy cordial de los de La Push para pasar un fin de semana ahí. Estaba muy segura de que Billy y Leah harían respetar a mi pequeña, sobre todo Seth que la adoraba y el tonto de Jake estaría muy pendiente de ella. Era el segundo lugar más seguro después de la protección de mi familia.

Miré la jaula con desdén. Dos días exactamente había demorado llegar el simio, Carlisle no mentía acerca de poder conseguir lo que quisiera con un poco de gruesos fajos de billete. Entrecerré los ojos concentrándome en el latir de aquel mono. O simio, no importaba. Importaba que sus entrañas olieran deliciosas, que en sus venas hubiera una sangre caliente y líquida. Y su húmeda garganta era toda una invitación a degustar.

-Bella deberías dejar de olerlas con esa determinación – era la voz de Carlisle desde la otra habitación removiendo ¿utensilios? Solté un bufido para que lo escuchará. Escuche su risa ahogada. Después de ir de caza con él, era más cómoda ser yo misma. Sin las formalidades de que _él era mayor, mi suegro, mi padre ni yo menor, ni la esposa de su hijo._ Era simplemente Bella, y por lo que yo podía percibir, el era simplemente Carlisle.

Entonces cruzó el cuarto. Llevaba en sus manos bisturís y dos frascos de vidrio sellados que no delataban ningún olor.

-¿lo abriremos así...sin más?- no era que me horrorizara esa idea, sino de todo el ruido estrenduoso que aquel animal podría hacer.

-No – negó él, depositando los utensilios en una mesa. Saco un frasquito y me lo mostro- Morfina y Anestesia. Lo dormiremos primero.

-Vaya detalle- ironizé.

- Gracias- devolvió el con una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Con mucha parsimonia metió la mano entre los barrotes de la jaula, y el animal le devolvió un golpe que pude haber partido los huesos…de un humano. Carlisle ignorando completamente lo sucedido le inyecto rápidamente una dosis de anestesia.

Observé detenidamente y agucé los oídos. El mono estaba relajándose, su pulso había disminuido. Carlisle entonces dio media vuelta para mirarme, mientras sostenía la mano izquierda del simio.

-¿Preparada para una primera prueba? – preguntó con amabilidad. No sabía a qué me iba a enfrentar, sólo asentí. Con el bisturí hizo solo un pequeño tajo en el dedo, de la cual salió una única gota brillantísima de color rojo. La garganta se me inflamó de deseo pero me mantuve fuerte e impasible.

-Muy bien – dijo con sincera sorpresa. Aquello me desconcertó, olvidándome por un momento que había un poco de sangre tibia goteando en el piso – Tendremos que subir de nivel por lo visto.

No comprendí a que se refería con _subir de nivel_ cuando libero de la jaula al simio y le coloco sonda e hizo lo propiamente dicho para una operación. ¿Iba a... abrirlo? **Oh oh**. Tal vez aquello sería _demasiado _nivel para mí.

-¿Carlisle?- repetí insegura mientras halaba infantilmente una manga suya. Guió su mirada a la mía y sentí su tibio contacto en mi mano. Exhaló.

-Todo estará bien. Confía en mí – me aseguró transmitiéndome paz. No hubo necesidad de un Jasper para sentir la tranquilidad.

Hizo un pequeño corte en la zona baja del abdomen. Contenía la respiración preparándome psicológicamente. _Si puedo, si puedo._ Solté el aire e inhale. ¡Maldita sea! Me dolía el fuego en lo más hondo de mi ser, pero aun así estaba muy orgullosa de mi misma. Seguía sin moverme.

-¿Quieres hacer una pequeña incisión Bella? – el rubio me paso un bisturí. Lo atajé suavemente y me acerqué al simio casi como un robot.

_Si puedo, si puedo. _

Hice un pequeño corte, miré a Carlisle con desesperación. El me dirigió una mirada de apoyo. Suspiré y proseguí un poco más profundo. Y había más líquido. Más llamaradas.

_Si puedo, si puedo._

-¿aún continuo? – me sentía tan temerosa.

-sigue-

Entonces paso todo demasiado rápido. Apreté demasiado el bisturí y corte una arteria. Un chorro de sangre me cubría. Pero no era un chorro cualquiera, no. Era un líquido tibio y mi boca literalmente se derritió.

_No, no puedo._

Me abalancé sobre el simio mientras todo lo veía cada vez más rojo. Estaba en mi gloria, aquella sangre era mil veces mejor que la sangre de un carnívoro cualquiera, y ni que hablar de los apestosos herbívoros. Era vino puro para mi cuerpo, ya no tenía mente ni razón. Alguien podía matarme ahí mismo y no me importaría. Pero sí que me importaría si alguien interfiriera entre _mi _manjar afrodisiaco y yo. Sentí como dos manos me sujetaban lo suficientemente fuerte los brazos para separarme del animal ya agonizante. Salió un gruñido gutural de mi boca y forcejeé de una manera infernal, como un monstruo suelto y en su peor momento de locura.

-¡Bella Bella! – al fondo de mi subconsciencia podía oír los gritos de Carslisle, sus intentos civilizados de volverme a la normalidad, pero no me importaba. Le clavé mis dedos en los brazos como un par de agujar, hasta hundirlos un centímetros. Creí escuchar un jadeo, sin embargo seguí luchando contra aquel ser que me apresaba.

Entonces me sacudió con una fuerza simplemente bestial y me acercó a él. Sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos. Me pude ver reflejada en sus pupilas dilatadas: no pude reconocerme ¿ Quién era aquella mujer tensa con los colmillos relucientes y que con los ojos destilaba sed y locura? Enseguida entonces me fijé en Carlisle. sus cabellos estaban desordenos y en su cara existía una tensión creciente. Entonces dejé de presionar y pude sentir claramente que habia perforado su piel con mis dedos. Me relajé avergonzada, sin embargo el siguió sujetandome firme.

- Carlisle, yo ... - su rostro al reconocer mi voz se relajó, sin embargo él aun no me soltaba - lo siento tanto.. - empezé a jadear ante el shock vivido.

-yo... - traté de relajarme -perdí el control-

Aguardé la respiración para no oler más aquel aroma mortífero. Nosé de que manera Carlisle se las arregló, pero en solo instantes, nos materializamos en otra habitación dejando atrás a el pobre animal agonizante y el lío que yo me habia encargado de armar.

Estaba desconcertada.

-Bella - Carlisle volvió a llamar mi atención. Estaba tenso y sus ojos tenían una expresión dura, no supe descifrar si su consternación se debía al enojo. Le dirigí una mirada perdida y me mordí el labio por inercia.

- lo siento muchísimo, no quería que... esque - mi lengua se enredaba. Talvez aún no me había recobrado del todo. Entonces volvió apretarme los brazos dandome una pequeña sacudida.

-Bella cálmate, y mírame. Pero mírame - me obligó a hacerlo al ver que bajaba la vista. Di un pequeño escrutinio.

-Esta bien Bella, suele pasar. Te llevé al límite. Lo siento - terminó. Le dirigi ahora una mirada de incedulidad.

-¿es...en serio? - pregunté. Entonces me reí: todavía estaba anodada. Ahora fue el quién me miró desconcertado

- Bella, estoy siendo totalmente serio. No comprendo tu reacción.

- ¡Acabó de matar aun simio ahí adentro! - grité moderadamente - Dime algo que sea serio, encima tu te disculpas ..¿porqué? ¿ Porqué no terminé de convertirme en una criatura totalmente salvaje?¿o porqué practicamente te arranqué los dos brazos?

Entonces reparé en que aun él no me había soltado y que por lo tanto podía ver muy de cerca el daño que le había hecho. Tuve otro escalofrío de culpabilidad. Contrajé mis manos hacia sus heridas como si con aquel gesto fuera a curarlo. Volví a horrorizarme, le había hecho daño.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo! - creó que chillé.

El me soltó, otra vez no supe decifrar su expresión. Dió un profundo respiro y se apoyo contra la pared. Hubo un minuto de silencio, incómodo silencio. En esos sesenta segundos no moví ni un solo músculo.

-No entiendo porqué estas tan vólatil - comentó al fin, cruzando sus brazos

-¿disculpa? - la palabra casi se me salio de la boca.

-tu humor - Carlisle me dirigió una mirada más. Yo seguía sin entender.

- Aún no comprendo- me revolví interiormente.

- Desde que llegué, has estado actuando de una manera un poco... - rodó los ojos buscando la palabra adecuada.

-¿perturbadora?¿maníaca?¿distante?- me mordí nuevamente el labio. No me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

- aleatoria - sonrió y descruzó los brazos - A eso me refiero.

-¿a que te refieres? - di un respingo.

- Tu humor es vólatil..al menos cuando estas conmigo - ¿creí sentir un sonrojo? - Es como si por un momento estubieramos en plena confianza y en otro segundo te preocupara excesivamente mantener el contacto o simplemente evitarlo. ¿No puedes ser simplemente..Bella?

Tuve la sensación de que el estómago se me revolvía. Destensé los hombros y me acomodé el cabello. El aun estaba al frente mío, expectante.

- Disculpa, tengo ideas estúpidas en mi mente, que no me dejan ser..uhm, Bella- se rió. Genial, no me lo esta poniendo fácil - pero, no te preocupes es cuestión de un poco de tiempo y la verdad..estoy crispado por lo del ...

Eché un rápido vistazo a la habitación contigua y el captó a lo que me refería.

-Te comprendo - sonrió - Creo que deberiamos relajarnos un poco- dejó de apoyarse contra la pared - y creo que tengo la solución perfecta.

-¿No es abrir simios no? - bromeé con cara de amargada. El sonrió de nuevo.

-Esa es la Bella que me gusta.

Me mordí el labio. Las ideas de relajo de Carlisle TENIAN que ser buenas, nada con simios ni nada por el estilo y aparte me lo debía. Necesitaba urgentemente relajarme.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Nebraska? - comentó él.

-¿Nebraska? - ¿era en serio? Sin embargo en sus ojos ambarinos me di cuenta que estaba hablando en serio. Trate de sonreír pero mas pudo la sorpresa. - ¿a Nebraska?

- Si, supongo que sabes a lo que me refiero ya que Edward y tu deben haber ido antes- En su tono de voz había un matiz nuevo, algo que me molestó, como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

Arrugué mi ceño.

-Resulta que no, Edward jamás unió la palabra Nebraska y Vampiro en estos ocho años, lo recordaría- mi tono era defensivo.

El río como si se esperara tal respuesta, arrugé mas mis facciones. Si, definitivamente se estaba burlando.

- Bien, vamos y lo sabrás, ¿te parece?

-la pregunta debería ser ¿te apetece?- Carlisle rodó los ojos.

-¿te apetece?-

-me apetece- sonreí -¿cuantos nos demoraremos?

-Si vamos a 220 kilometros la hora, llegamos justo en la noche.

-¿justo? Espera, tiene que ver algo con la noche, ¿no?- ahora me sonrío encantadoramente y probablemente mi aliento se fuera por el desagüe. Era hermoso. Ahora mi mente se dividió entre su belleza y la cuestión de Nebraska.

-Totalmente- fue su vaga respuesta -¿donde estan las llaves del automovil?-

****

Carlisle POV

El viaje a Nebraska no era tan largo, estaba lloviendo de una manera increíble, así que la carretera estaba muy resbalosa y podía acelerar aún más el coche.

Miré a Bella que estaba a mi costado cantando a viva voz cada canción que la radio emitía. De vez en cuando contabamos relatos y nos reíamos. En resumen, el viaje se producía con total normalidad. Sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se la debía después de hacerle pasar tan mal rato con el chimpancé. La había extralimitado, pero podía defenderme claramente alegando que jamás había visto un vampiro que pudiese resistir tanto la sangre como ella. Apostaría mis cenizas que si ella no hubiese cortado esa arteria, habría sido capaz de culminar la operación sin descontrolarse como lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, la pérdida de estribos también había tenido otro detonante, aparte de la sangre. ¡Diablos! Cuando Edward me contó que ella resulta simplemente irresistible con sus facciones y reacciones, realmente no lo creí. Pero ahora, cada reacción suya me desconcierta. Inclusé la pesqué mirandome con una mezcla de expectación y maravilla... Tengo pensamientos que rodean mi mente, pero son sólo eso: especulaciones. Sin embargo, ella ya había admitido que le había preocupado su cercanía hacia mí. Que yo la hacía comportar diferente, de una manera nerviosa. Casi sonrio de satisfacción cuando lo dijo. Ese fue el otro detonante, o mejor dicho, agravante a la situación del simio.

Entonces Bella misma interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Esta ciudad es Nebraska, cierto? -miró a través de la ventana mirando las luces de las casas y edificios. Era noche.

-Si, pero no pienso mezclarme con_ humanos_- seguí manejando. Estaba seguro que después de mi oración ella iba a preguntarme porqué. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Vamos a ver a vampiros? -se acomodó en su asiento. La sentí repentinamente incómoda, como si no le agradara la idea. Me olvidaba lo sociable que era Bella.

- Algo así, pero no es precisamente una visita familiar- aceleré un poco tratandome de alejarme de la ciudad y yendo a donde quería llegar - Nada de presentaciones...es algo más ...informal -

-ah- suspiró aliviada-

**Bella POV**

Nos alejamos de la ciudad, siguiendo a una carretera rústica y oscura. Podía describirla hasta como tenebrosa, pero tomando en cuenta lo que Carlisle y yo eramos, aquello no tomaba importancia. Poco a poco la vista del lugar se tornaba a solo cerros y mas cerros. Entonces Carlisle dio un giro, desviandose de la carretera.

Decidí esperar ver que había ahí, antes que preguntarle. Aguzé mas mirada: todo se veía normal. Sin embargo, empezé a oler vagamente efluvios diferentes. No eran humanos, estaba segura, era el efluvio de un vampiro, de muchos vampiros. Cada vez se hacía mas fuerte a medida que Carlisle penetraba aquella maraña de pequeños cerros. Entonces entramos a un espacio abierto; habían al menos dos docenas de preciosos carros estacionados alrededor de un cerro muy particular: un cerro con una puerta incrustada, o esa parecía.

- ¿alguna vez has ido a un pub de solo vampiros?- la voz masculina se coló en mis oídos y volteé a mirar horrirazada a Carlisle.

-¿ME HAS TRAÍDO A UNA DISCOTECA?- la mandíbula me estaba pesando.

El se río burlón, y atiné a propinarle un codazo.

-Bella- Mas le valía que no utilizara aquel tono conciliador. Estaba realmente muy molesta - es un pub, no necesariamente tienes que hablar con todos los vampiros que se encuentran ahí ¿no es acaso mejor que todos sean vampiros y no sean apetitosos humanos?- y salió del auto dando la vuelta para abrirme. Yo seguía digiriendo la idea. Si, al menos me habia alejado de 'ricos aperitivos', pero tenía mis reservas con esa de la fraternización vampírica. Me abrió la puerta, y salí con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien, esta bien. Entremos, porque a diferencia tuya, tengo **consideración** de que hayas manejado aquí para distraerme, claro, sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión o no.

Y él, se río otra vez.

Los vampiros presentes parecían no enterarse de nuestra presencia. Supongo que se les hacía normal que viniesen otros vampiros. Habían vampiros con los ojos rojos y amarillos, y aquello me estremeció.¿ Que clase de bebidas servían ahí?

- ¿Venden..sangre?- pregunté con inseguridad

Carlisle río y paso su brazo alrededor mío en un detalle protector. Lindo gesto.

-No. Cada uno viene abastecido y reacio a tomar. No te expondría de nuevo - seguimos caminando, estabamos cerca de la entrada.

- uhm - gruñí. Y el se río de nuevo. Me detuve justo en el marco de la puerta

-¿Porqué te estas riendo tanto? - gruñí otra vez. El tambien dejó de caminar solo unos segundos para verme y sonreírme.

-Porque me resultas cómica - y entró. Me quedé un rato ahí parada, interrumpiendo el ingreso. Entonces lo seguí, no quería quedarme sola.

En verdad aquel lugar parecía un pub. Había musica, mesas, sofás, luces, gente conversando y charlando. Tambien habían vampiros vestidos con una capa púrpura que señalaban mesas, después el vampiro cliente le daba un fajo de billetes. Segui caminando atrás de Carlisle. El hizo aquella operación y nos sentamos en un rincón del lugar, en un sofá del mismo color que la capa del mozo. Una vampiresa con cabello rubio platinado corto se acercó a nosotros

-¡Hola Carlisle! Tiempo sin verte por aquí... - y dirigió una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba yo - ¿al fin hayaste a tu _soulmate_? - entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia

- Qué tal Maudda, al parecer he descuidado mi presencia en este lugar - Carlisle inclinó su cabeza para atrás - Ella es Bella, parte de mi familia.

Entonces la tal Maudda me sonrío fríamente e hizo un gesto de seguir su camino.

-¿Quién es esa? - traté de moderar el desagrado en mi voz, pero obviamente no pude.

- Una amiga- dijo el vagamente.¿Una amiga? Pues hay amigas y _amigas_. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Entonces- dijé aun obstinada -¿ a que se refería con...?

-Buenas Noches - ¡Y ahora qué! Volteé raudamente hacia donde venía esa nueva voz masculina. Un pelirrojo hermoso estaba sonriendome a mí.

- Buenas Noches - Carlisle habló por los dos.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - miré alrededor. Y después a Carlisle. ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a mí? Jamás había bailado con algún vampiro que no fuera mi familia. Es más, jamás había bailado con un vampiro que no fuera Edward.

-No lo siento, estoy casada - me removí intranquila. Eso para mí era un argumento muy válido. Él pelirrojo pecosito no pareció inmutarse un poquito y miró en dirección hacia Carlisle, y volvió a mirarme sonriente.

- Supongo que a tu esposo no le molestará que bailes - me dirigio una sonrisa con picardía. ¿Pensaba que Carlisle era mi esposo?

-Bella anda baila. Es solo un baile - comentó Carlisle.

Lo miré abriendo los ojos y antes que pudiese decir algo más, el pecoso extendió su mano. Caminamos a la inmesa pista de baile, donde ya otros bailaban apretujados una música lenta. El pelirrojo me acercó hacia él y su olor distintivo no me fue tan agradable.

-¿Te gusta bailar?- preguntó el susodicho.

-No- dije secamente. El pareció al fin notar mi desagrado.

- Soy Sigfried.

- Sigfried- repetí sin mucha emoción. Él me dió una pequeña vuelta.

-¿ y tu eres...?

-Bella -

-mucho gusto Bella - ahora él me sonrío con sinceridad, y empezó a caerme un poco mejor. Después de bailar unas dos piezas con él, empezó a caerme aún más todavía. Sigfried tenía casi la misma antiguedad que yo, aunque había "nacido" en el 2000, cuando una vampiresa en sus propias palabras lo había 'seducido'. También mientras bailabamos, le expliqué su confusión acerca de que Carlisle fuera mi marido.

-La verdad, el es como...mi padre - apunté yo no muy convencida.

- Yo creo que el puede ser todo tuyo..menos un padre - y rió.

No discutí. Seguimos bailando y bailando. Y hasta me reía sin motivo alguno.

-Bueno Bella, fue un placer indescriptible bailar contigo. Ahora tengo que irme, me esperan en mi mesa. Losé y lo huelo-

Le sonreí a Sigfried y me abrí paso entre quienes bailaban/besaban/etc/etc. Miré hacia mi mesa, y no había nadie. Seguro y Carlisle estaba bailando o divirtiendose. El también era casado e igual podía buscar diversión. Encogí mis hombros y di media vuelta cuando olí su efluvio. Me dirigí instintivamente hacia donde emanaba, y antes de llegar, me quedé petrificada. Carlisle y la rubia-platinada estaban juntos. Muy cerca, demasiado. Ella tenía sus brazos rodeando su cintura y el estaba recostado hacia la pared. Los dos reían. Entonces ella se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y no quise ver más. Voltee para no mirar con un gesto de asco y caminé decidida a la puerta.

Estaba sintiendo mucha repulsión. Y mi imagen de Carlisle se había ido a la basura. ¿Cómo podía pensar que aquel hombre, era el hombre 10?¿10?¡Qué 10! Era para mí el hombre 1000. Pero las imágenes en mi cabeza eran muy explicítas. Por esa la rubia-plata me había dirigido miradas tan desagradables como su actitud. Fui directo al auto,y aunque tenía toda la intención de abrir la puerta arrancandola, me controlé y me apoyé sobre el en vez de hacer lo otro. Cerré los ojos con mucha ira.

- Bella- su voz me devolvió a la realidad - ¿qué pasa?- quitó el seguro al auto y enseguida me metí. El hizo lo mismo pero sin callarse - ¿El..vampiro con el que bailabas te falto el respeto?¿Hizo algo que te molestara?

Me sentí contrariada por sus preguntas.¿Acaso era posible? Sigfried había sido un amor, pero aquello no iba al asunto. Él único responsable de mi actual estado era él. Carlisle notó mi silencio y volvio a preguntar como si nada.

-¿Que pasa Bella?

Enserio, enverdad...Carlisle no podía cer tan cínico. Era como si no tuviera sangre en la cara. Ah, verdad. La cuestión que esa pose de "soy perfecto" ya no le quedaba tan bien como antes.

-No sabía.. - traté lo más posible en disimular mi enojo en el tono de mi voz - que mantenías..._affairs_ con otras vampiresas.

La última palabra la escupí como si fuese un insulto. Y al parecer si que surtió efecto. Giró a mirarme y relajo su cuerpo.

-Se trataba de eso - su tranquilidad me irritó aun más.

-¿Y lo dices así?¿Como si nada?

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga? - seguía con su tranquilidad.

-¿y Esme? - mi voz sonó acusadora -¿te parece bien que la traiciones? - menee la cabeza a modo de negación.

- Yo no lo veo así - contestó el más serio.

-¿Y como se supone que debo verlo yo? Los vampiros, Carlisle, tienen _soulmates, _compañeros de por_ vida _como Esme moy tú. Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper...¡De por vida! - grité - Como..como ¡los pingüinos! - no se me pudo ocurrir gran cosa con lo ofuscada que me sentía -No deberían sentir nada por nadie más, ni siquiera deseo. Y tú lo deberías saber más que nadie, con todos los años que tienes, debes haberlo visto, presenciado... no puedo creerlo - mi voz se fue apagando.

-¿A sí ? Puede ser que los vampiros se hayan librado de las tentaciones carnales y debilidades que caracterizan a los humanos, Bella-empezó hablar con una voz muy seria que denotaba sus años de experiencia. Solo podía oírle - pero dejame decirte algo:- se inclinó hacia mí, y yo entrecerré los ojos en señal de defensa - los vampiros somos criaturas con maldiciones: no somos invencibles, y reconozco que existen los soulmates, como los pingüinos, que los aman y jamás tienen en sus pensamientos a otros vampiros, Los soulmates tienen un solo contacto y son soulmates para siempre... Pero amar ha varios vampiros no será la primera vez que sucede, debido a que la debilidad humana, se transporta a la condición vampírica, en una nueva forma: solo sucede entre vampiros.- se detuvo un segundo, lo suficiente para que yo digiriera todo lo que me había dicho -Y aunque suene duro, Esme es mi compañera, y la amo...pero puedo decir que no es mi soulmate. Es un gran amor mío, sí. Pero me siento capaz de sobrevivir sin ella... Así como tu con Edward-

Aquelló simplemente me dejó sin reacción. Todo lo que acababa tenía mucho sentido...excepto la última é buscando aliento y volví a sacudirme para quitarme la impresión de sus palabras

-Eso no es cierto. Edward y yo SI SOMOS soulmates - soné muy convincente - Cuando era humana ¡Casi me muero cuando él se fue!

- Bella, porfavor - en su voz había una nota de burla/incredulidad. Se volvió a mirar a otro lado. Entonces, me enojé mucho más y con mi manó tiré de su hombro obligandolo a darme la cara.

-¿porfavor qué? - y se rió. Este hombre me estaba desconcertando profundamente.

-Como tu misma mencionaste, tengo como 400 años. Desde que te conocí cuando eras humana pude darme cuenta claramente que lo tuyo con Edward pasó por fascinación: porque no podías creer una criatura que a tus ojos era perfecta, te hubiese elegido a ti sobre todas las humanas y vampiresas. Una debilidad humana, como diría yo.

Sentí seca la garganta. Algo dentró de mi se resquebrajó. Podía sentir claramente que todo lo que el me había dicho, tenía mucho sentido y que en realidad... era verdad todo.

- Estas equivocado- susurré. Ya no me sentía tan convencida como antes, pero no lo iba a admitir.

-¿Ah si?- volvió a arremeter- Bien Bella, te he ilustrado las cosas como son. Ya dependerá de ti- metió la llaves y encendió el vehiculo - Y por cierto, No tengo nada con Maudda...No actualmente. Nosé que habrás visto, pero es para mí claro que has visto muy mal.

Manejó todo el camino en absoluto silencio. Estaba muy triste, porque sentía que el tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Me negué interiormente mientras trataba de decidir cual sería mi actitud en adelante mientras Carlisle estuviera en mi casa. No podía echarlo, era claro. Pero tampoco tenía motivos para echarlo. Solo que no lo quería ver.

Sentí el automovil detenerse en medio del Bosque camino a casa. Genial, otra parada más. Primero cerros, y ahora el bosque.

- ¿ Y ahora qué ? - dije con voz triste- ¿Piensas abrirme los ojos otra vez?- me echó una mirada rápida y abrió los seguros del auto.

-¿Así lo consideras? - comentó el pensativo. Me negué a seguir con esa conversación. Salimos del carro y decidi irme por la tangente.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - mi voz tenía cero alegría. El me tendió su mano y me dio una orden suave

-Ven -

Miré su mano evaluando aceptarla o no. Bien, no quería enemistarme con Carlisle. La cogí y sus dedos me apretaron suavemente. Caminamos un poco y me soltó para echarse en una especie de colchon a base de arbustos, flores y helechos.

-Échate- volvió a ordenarme. Obedecí, total, no quería hacer la situación mas senta. Estaba enfrente de él.

-Perdona si fui muy duro -comenzó él. Hice un gesto de exasperación

-Ya ya, no quiero hablar de ello- el sonrió y con la mano hizo el gesto del cierre en su boca, y no pude evitar sonreír con desgano. Nos quedamos así un rato, en medio de la noche y en medio de aquel colchón natural, echados frente a frente . Empezé a sentirme incómoda otra vez. Entonces con un dedo me tocó la punta de la nariz.

-Eh eh..que haces- me sorprendí pero no le atajé el dedo. Carlisle, por toda respuesta, volvió a tocarme exactamente en el mismo lugar. Fruncí el ceño sin saber que pasaba. Y volvió con a tocarme en la mejilla

-¿estas mudo?

- Te dije que no iba a hablar y me acabas de obligar a romper mi promesa- sonrío. - Esto es para romper el hielo sin hablar, y te recomiendo que no hables.

Quise responderle, pero como si hubiese sido una orden, me callé. Entonces retiró otra vez su dedo y volvio a tocarme, ahora arriba de la ceja derecha. Sonreí y acerqué rapidamente mi dedo a su mejilla y lo hundí. El me vió sorprendido y sonrío. Entonces ambos nos tocamos la nariz al mismo tiempo y nos reímos. Era raro, nada tenía sentido pero me sentía cómoda jugando aquel raro juego. Era como simplemente el contacto fugaz en nuestra piel, ablandará la tensión existente.

Otra vez dirigió su dedo hacia mí y lo detuvo en mi oreja. Sin embargo no lo movió. Entonces decidí hacer la misma jugada, posando el mío en el inicio de su cabello rubio. Dejé quieto mi dedo en ese lugar sin moverlo, luego sentí la suavidad de su cabellera, estaba brillando por la luz de la luna, era simplemente hermoso. Tentada, estuve a punto de moverlo cuando su rostro lo movió para atrás, alejandose de mí.

-¡Hey! - protesté, mientras yo a mi vez, me heché para adelante, acercandome más a él y posando nuevamente mi dedo en su mejilla. El sonrió y yo miré sus ojos, que brillaban. Tenía que admitirlo: Carlisle era un tipazo.

Instintivamente, como un imán,sin despegar mi dedo de su piel, recorrí hasta su párpado, como una caricia escrita. Su dedo en mi oreja había permanecido inmóvil, sin embargo, lo dirigió suavemente por las lineas de mi lóbulo y me estremecí interiormente. Lo había sentido casi como una caricia. Aturdida, tuve una idea diferente. Era casi un impulso, sin embargo no medité mucho para hacerlo, total la situación de por sí, ya era absurda.

Me impulsé un poco hacia adelante y con la punta de mi nariz toqué la suya de manera í de satisfacción a leer la sorpresa en sus ojos, que estaban lo suficiente cerca mío, sin embargo el no se despegó de mí. Como respuesta, su dedo bajo de manera muy tibia por mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera aun más, hasta llegar a mis labios, donde el dedo por un momento se retiro para volver como una palma que la tocaba suavemente.

Algo en mí se volvió a agitar. Mi mano, en cambio, subio otra vez al cabello de Carlisle y se transformó en una palma. Mis dedos se entremetieron en su cabello, mientras yo lo miraba fascinada. El movió su cabeza, frotando mi nariz con la suya. Entonces cerré los ojos.

Sentí sus labios al costado de mi nariz y su brazo se enredó en mi cintura solo para atraerme un poco más. Abrí los ojos y miré los suyos. Entonces me incliné a él.

Lo sentí. Cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos me desconecté y lo sentí. No opuse resistencia, todo lo contrario, respondí, vaya que respondí. Para la sorpresa mía. Mi mano bajo hacia su cuello, atrayendolo hacia mi cuerpo. Sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Empezé a besarlo como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Era un beso diferente, una mezcla de deseo, ternura, desesperación: su labios me acariciaban en todos los sentidos. Y cuando él intentó abrirme suavemente la boca, fue literalmente puro fuego líquido. Nunca antes había sentido algo así; estaba sintiendo las mas exquisitas sensaciones, cuando sentí su lengua, sabía que estaba perdida. Sentí cosas que jamás había imaginado. No.. no podía dejarlo. Mis dedos se enterraron en su piel y el giró su cuerpo quedando encima mío. Con mi otra mano acaricié su torso y me apreté más hacia él, exigiendole más.

Entonces algo en mí nació.

**Continúa**

**.Lectores míos de mi corazón, gracias por el apoyo inmenso. Les dejó este capi, y les anuncio que para el próximo capi esta historia pasa a ser RATED M por obvias razones. Que ejem.. ya leerán. Y otra cosita mas, dejen un review, que no cuesta nada, dura 20 segundos y esta justo aquó abajito de las negritas subrayadas. Los quierooo . (: PM**


	4. El deseo

**CAPITULO IV**

**Bella POV**

Lo que _debió_ pasar anoche, _debió_ haber quedado en el completo olvido. En ese momento mi mente me pedía a gritos volver a ser humana. Humana para poder dormir. **Olvidar**. Porque sentía que había traicionado a mi esposo con su padre. Con mi suegro. ¿Porqué eso estaba mal…cierto? Debía sentirme culpable, reprocharme, iba contra toda moral, toda ética…

Lo cierto era que realmente había pasado anoche, y definitivamente no había quedado en el olvido. Y ahí seguía yo, autosugestionándome, en la cocina de la casa Cullen, cocinando comida que luego Renesmee le daría a Jacob o sabe que cosas más. El pensamiento de mi hija logró distraerme un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que mi agudo oído pudiera oír al Patriarca de los Cullen en la planta superior, buscando libros en la biblioteca, pasando sus dedos sobre cada hoja…

Y entonces el recuerdo de la otra noche se volvió a apoderar de mi mente. Lo que había sentido esa noche no se comparaba a ninguna otra experiencia previa con Edward. Ni más remotamente. Ni siquiera el primer beso cuando era humana. O luego, el primer beso cuando era una neónata con las experiencias agudas de un vampiro recién nacido. No. Definitivamente si yo me creía experta en la relaciones íntimas que tenía con mi marido, después de ese beso, ¡y que beso! Estrujé con fervor el utensilio de cocina, el cual cedió bajo la presión de mis dedos perdiendo su forma.

Y solo había sido eso un beso. Un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos inexplicables. Tan inexplicables como todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, y tan inexplicable como lo que sucedió después. Luego de besarnos, simplemente en COMPLETO Y MORTAL –o inmortal- silencio condujo hacia la casa, me abrió la puerta sin mediar palabra...y ahí estaba yo, otra vez en la cocina. Y aquella cuestión no era la única que me preocupaba. Su sermón de los _soulmates_, de las almas gemelas.

Todo lo que yo sabía, lo había derrumbado justamente la persona que era el pilar de mis creencias vampíricas. Esme y él en mi mente, eran el ideal de una relación bien construida, de la misma manera que todos lo demás vampiros emparejados. Como yo y Edward. Y ese era otra cuestión más. Mis experiencias humanas descritas en palabras de Carlisle sonaron tan…reales y verdaderas. **Fascinación**, es la palabra exacta que yo sentía por Edward, incluso _obsesión_ adolescente. ¿En esa ecuación entraba el amor?

**Edward, **mi esposo, que estaba ayudando a sus congéneres vampiros mientras yo y Carlisle nos dabamos la gran vida en discotecas en Nebraskas e intercambiando besos, no sabía absolutamente nada. Y lo más probable, es que cuando regresara y leeyerá la mente de Carlisle… la familia estaría perdida. Habría destruido la unión forjada. Y no podía permitirme eso.

-Pero qué demonios...- habría probablemente destruido un juego completo de utensilios de cocina, todos habían cedido ante mis dedos y mi mente confusa. Traté de arreglarlo elegantemente uno por uno para que nadie notara la diferencia. Solté un resoplido ofuscada. No debía dejar que mis sentimientos me dominarán. ¡Por Dios ¡ Parecía una maníaca desde que Carlisle había 'regresado' a la Casa Cullen.

-¡Mamá! – escuché los gritos inconfundibles de Renesmee y los gruñidos lobunos de mi mejor amigo – vine con tu _befi_- ¿mi befi? ¿Qué educación le estaban trasmitiendo los lobos de la manada? – Jake transformate en humano, pero espera que me tapé los oj..¡JAKE!

- PERRO NO LE MUESTRES TUS MISERIAS A MI HIJA! – bufé instantáneamente en la cocina. Escuché risas, y luego ambos entraron en la cocina

-te dije Jake que se iba a funcionar- Renesmee se colgó del cuello, de tal forma que la espalda desnuda de Jacob soportaba su liviano peso.

-Te vinimos a hacer una visita Bella- Jacob me sonrió – Recuerda que todavía Nessie es mi prisionera en LaPush-

-Como sea Jake, tu ya sabes las reglas de Edward – me quemó la garganta al pronunciar su nombre. Oh sí, culpabilidad.

-Mamá… ¿que hiciste con los cubiertos?- Renesmee revisaba cuidadosamente un tenedor todavía no restaurado

-¿No es hora de que se vayan ya?- apresuré evitando preguntas - y sobre todo- para que Nessie no captará mas detalles

Jacob protestó - ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! – Luego se deshizo en una sonrisa- pero si mami Bella me quiere dejar un tiempo a solas con su hija…- y el perrazo se convirtió en la cocina.

-¡Eh chucho dejas bolas de pelos en mi cocina! – protesté mientras el lobo y mi hija se perdían por las escaleras, dañando una que otras paredes. Renesmee me agitó la mano en señal de despedida y se concentró en el lobo. Ella era _demasiado_ susceptible a los detalles, y sentí un ligero alivio recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Me apoyé con los brazos en la mesa de forma inconciente y agucé mis oídos. No oía nada…

-¿Necesitas ayuda para reacomodar esos cubiertos? - … y la sensación en mi espina dorsal volvió. Y mi garganta se inflamo y ardió antes los recuerdos, de tal forma que me dolía y no precisamente de sed.

-No- si eso no sonó a tartamudeo, pues yo estaba mal de los oídos. El me hizo un gesto ¿caballeroso? Con la cabeza y se dispuso a retirarse de la cocina- Espera- ¿de dónde diablos salió esa voz?¿era mi voz? – Tenemos que hablar – esa frase me resultó tan cliché que casi reí. O lloré. Casi.

El me miró y agachó la cabeza tan desconcertantemente para apoyarse contra una de las paredes de manera casual – Yo creí que todo estaba claro en lo sucedido anoche – sono tan pacífico. Ese hombre jamás me dejaría de desconcertar.

-¿claro?- repetí aun sin creérmelo- ¡si ni siquiera hemos emitido una sola palabra después de que me bes…- y ahogué la palabra. Y mi garganta ardió más. Aquelló lo petrificó. Genial, primera vez que **yo** lo desconcertaba a él.

Se irguió rápidamente y suspiró. No contestó de inmediato.

-Aquello fue para demostrarte que tu todavía no has encontrado a tu Soulmate- me dijo por fin – Edward , es…-arrastró las palabras- definitivamente tu primer gran amor, pero creo que no es tu alma gemela, y creo que lo pudiste comprobar sintiéndote **tan a gusto** con otro vampiro que no es él-

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

-..qué…estás diciéndome que.. me – me atoré con la palabra unos segundos- besaste, solo para demostrarme que no _amo verdaderamente _a Edward?

Silencio profundo

-Me temo que sí-

Y estallé –Eso es despreciable- sentí furia en mis entrañas- eso es… bajo para ti! – estaba chillando otra vez. Debería aprender a controlar mis reacciones, pero eso en ese preciso momento me importaba un pepino- ¡Estas jugando con mi mente!

-Bella yo no...

-No te tengo porque escuchar…¿Ahora qué?¿Me expondrás al sol para demostrarme que no moriré calcinada?¿O quieres sacarme un brazo y volver a ponérmelo? ¡Eres desconcertante!- espeté escupiéndole cada una de las palabras. Carlisle me miro con una expresión tan impenetrable.

-Es mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta por la reserva hace días que no me abastezco como es debido…- ese hombre me estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Lancé un bufido haciendo de su conocimiento mi más profundo descontento –Bella, luego hablaremos tranquil..

-¡No tengo porque escucharte! – solté todos los utensilios y caminé decididamente hacia mi habitación. – Ni lo intentes Carlisle Cullen- bramé cuando el trato de acercarse- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, LEJOS DE TI Y DE TUS JUEGUITOS MENTALES!

Cerré la puerta con la menor fuerza posible que era capaz mi cuerpo enojado sin volver a ver al rubio que estaba detrás mío.

**Carlisle POV**

Manejé horas y horas durante las carreteras hasta llegar a Los Ángeles ida y vuelta. También hice una parada rápida en las reservas del camino para comer uno que otro animal, así abasteciéndome rápidamente, aunque aquello no era precisamente necesario debido a los alces que había almorzado con Bella el día anterior. Mientras trataba de ordenar todos los eventos que me estaban sucediendo con mi nuera. La **esposa** de mi hijo.

Era cierto que yo había a estado con más mujeres que con Esme, pero no en el sentido equivocado que intuía que Bella pensaba. No, había tenido unos 300 años antes que Esme para lograr conocer una que otra vampira atractiva que quisiera compartir conmigo diversión. Lo cierto es que la matriarca Cullen fue mi primer amor vampírico, pero podía sobrevivir sin ella. Lo cierto era que a Esme no le había sido infiel con nadie durante 80 años….hasta la noche anterior, con Bella. Hablaba con otras vampiras buscando encontrar aquel sentimiento de que esa persona era la indicada la elegida, era el oxígeno de tus pulmones, los latidos de tu corazón. Pero durante 400 años, esa búsqueda era infructuosa. Mi esposa llenaba gran parte de aquel vacío, y estaba seguro que yo el de ella.

Finalmente lo que le había dicho ocho horas antes a Bella, no era del todo cierto. Yo no había pre-meditado besarla. Por Dios Santo, sentía arder mi garganta de pasión de ternura mezcladas al revivir el beso. Un solo beso. Algo que no había sentido con nadie. Era como si de ese beso hubiesen dependido nuestras vidas. Fue un impulso, al verla ahí, tan magnífica conmigo, tan compleja como ella lo es. Luego en silencio, no nos dijimos o más bien, _yo no emití sonido alguno_, no me atreví, estaba seguro que si lograba emitir un sonido, sería el de 'perdóname' y la hubiese besado otra vez.

Tenía que mantener la compostura, y parecía que ella no notaba lo mucho que hacía para controlarme. Un control que se supone que había adquirido luego de 400 años. Un control que ella me hacía perder con su propio descontrol.

Manejé regreso a la Casa Cullen. Todo estaba en silencio y a juzgar por los sonidos, Bella aún estaba revoloteando en su habitación.

Aparqué el automóvil, y entre a la casa rápidamente hasta su puerta. Mantuve mis facciones firmes y compuestas.

-Bella- dije con voz suave y firme. Suficiente para que su agudo oído me escuchara. Un latido después, ella me abrió la puerta. Estaba ahí, con un vestido veraniego blanco y sumamente ¿preocupada?

-Carlisle- me miró con sus ojos ambarinos y rápidamente retiro la mirada y se puso a pestañear sin control y a balbucear palabras con rapidez- Esta bien, estoy un poco neurótica y creo que si, deberíamos hablar que….

Me acerqué a ella lo suficiente para alzar su mentón con mi mano obligándola a mirarme. Y calló. –Bella …yo...- y entonces ella entreabrió su boca, y simplemente fue irresistible – lo siento- apreté mis labios con una rapidez inusitada a las de ellas. Otra vez dejé que los instintos superaran mi inteligencia. Y empecé a besarla, de manera suave, desprovista de todo movimiento que lograra encender algo más, pero ella… tiró suavemente de mis labios y entreabrió mas su boca, así entonces deje de razonar.

**Bella POV**

Lo único que existió para mí fueron aquellos exquisitas sensaciones que inflamaron todo mi ser cuando el introdujo su lengua de una manera tan hábil y experta. Mi boca estaba siendo objeto de diferentes ataques que encendían todo mi ser y me fui pegando con una sensación imperiosa hacia él, deseando que ese trance nunca acabara. Sentí sus largos y fuertes brazos cerrándose en torno a mi cintura. Sin embargo esa hermosa conexión se perdió cuando el prácticamente me empujó alejándome de él.

Me quedé sin aliento y le miré confusa. El parecía tan exaltado como yo y como todos mis sentidos.

-yo...- comencé a decir

-debo irme- me interrumpió con una urgencia apremiante- debó alejarme de ti – repitió como si le costará un peso enorme encima. Aquello me golpeó la razón

-¿Espera… como que te vas? …¿Cómo es que te alejas de mí?

-¿No te das cuentas?- por algún motivo se veía frustrado, fuera de control. No era el Carlisle paciente y longevo. No. Este Carlisle era otro- Debo irme- me repitió por toda razón. Empecé a negar con la cabeza y conforme el se iba moviendo, mis piernas avanzan con él.

-¿Qué haces Bella?- me espetó -¿No entiendes que debo irme antes de que..-

-¡No!¡No entiendo nada!¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!¡Es como si nos estuviéramos ahogando en un vaso de agua! Esto es lógico y no quiero que te vayas- ya no era dueña de mis actos ni obviamente de mi cerebro.

-Bella estas siendo irracional- dijo él con voz frustrada casi inaudible

-¡Y CUANDO DEMONIOS TU HAS SIDO RACIONAL ESTOS DIAS!

-Como un demonio Bella, sé racional, si me quedo podríamos echar todo a perder en la fam-

No quise escucharlo. Era ÉL quien se había comportado desconcertante en los últimos días. Si, yo había estado un poco maníaca, pero era para CONTROLAR la situación, algo que a él POCO le había importado. Y ahora…-Ahora quiero ser irracional- le grité con firmeza

-Bella por favor- esta vez fue una súplica. Estaba cediendo. Mis ojos se aguaron y su expresión se suavizó aún más, acercándose otra vez a mí – Bella por favor

-Basta- logré musitar bajando la mirada- No…no me pidas que sea racional. Tú no has sido racional- logré tragar un par de lágrimas que habían decidido caer- No me digas que soy irracional porque tu lo has sido todo este tiempo-

Y me besó, otra vez, de la misma forma que anhelaba.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más intensos, Carlisle me besaba cada vez con más hambre, sentía estallar su calor corporal poco a poco, el cual subía quemándole las entrañas, con ambos brazos logró atraerme por la cintura como lo había hecho momentos antes. Me atrajo rápidamente hacia la sala de estar y apoyo mi espalda contra el sillón más largo de la estancia. Poco a poco mis propios estímulos eran mis propias acciones, y los impulsos más instintivos guiaban nuestro cuerpo. Sabía que a él lo estaban consumiendo las llamas tanto como a mí, lo sentía en la dureza de su cuerpo que estaba contra mi vientre. Bajé mi mano sumisamente para comprobarlo. Ambos soltamos un jadeo, el por el contacto y definitivamente yo por sus dimensiones.

-¡por dios!- jadeé con inseguridad mientras abría mis ojos para comprobarlo visualmente. El soltó una risa petulante, relajando sus músculos faciales y relajándome a mí. Me dio un beso desprovisto de calor, lleno de ternura que me descalabró aún más. Pude sentir sus labios sonriendo sobre los míos y reí también. Era todo tan natural.

Con una mano acarició mi espalda hasta la parte baja y con la otra delineó mi vientre hasta llegar a mis senos donde la dejo descansar íntima y calientemente. Luego empezó a acariciarlos sensualmente. Se me escapó un gemido y de súbito sentí que las ropas pesaban demasiado. Se incorporó ligeramente mientras que se deshacía de su prenda superior dejando a la vista sus anchos hombros.

Lo miré extasiada, mientras que con ambas delineé el cuerpo del hombre. Volvió a besarme con hambre y con su mano exploró aún más mis pechos, que rápidamente respondieron con la misma dureza al estimulo. Con sus brazos logró hacerme sentar en el sillón, mientras que rápidamente deslizó mi vestido dejándome en ropa interior. Me contemplo unos segundos

-Bella- logró llamarme con la voz rasposa. Por toda respuesta con mis manos acerqué su rostro hacia el mío para besarlo – eres hermosa-

**Carlisle POV**

Esta mujer era simplemente exquisita, absorbí todo lo que me quedaba racionalmente. Su piel era tan suave, sus caricias tan suaves, que chocaban a la dureza que mi cuerpo desprendía. Con una mano desabroché el sujetador, dejando libres los pechos, los cuales estaban tensos y firmes al igual que los pezones. Jadeé con fuerza mientras la gentileza poco me duró. Empecé a succionar uno de ellos , escuchando automáticamente un gemido más fuerte, mientras que con un mano bajé hasta deslizar mis dedos por debajo de sus bragas. Bella gimió mientras la sentía temblar de placer.

Encontré su lugar más primitivo con suaves caricias y cuando llegué al punto de placer, aumenté el ritmo de estas con firmeza. A mis oídos, esta vez Bella gritó. Alcé mi rostro y la contemplé con lujuria, como sus facciones se contraían, extasiándome cada detalle. Entonces ella también alzó el rostro, y me contemplo lascivamente. No logré entender cuando sentí una mano por la parte baja de mi abdomen. Bella logró deshacerse rápidamente de cualquier obstáculo. Con la mano que ya estaba posicionada abajo, aparte de un girón, la última prenda íntima que tenía ella.

Ambos nos miramos y con suavidad posicione sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Entonces angustiosamente sentí que ella estaba ¿asustada?

-¿Bella?- logré decir con la voz ronca de placer.

-Carlisle yo...- empezó entrecortada por sus propia excitación – Yo nunca estado con alguien que no fuera…-no lo nombró. – Con nadie más, y yo no... Bueno no tengo mucha ehm... Experiencia-

La besé para relajarla, al parecer ella captó la esencia del beso. Y asintió mientras otra vez se apretaba más junto a mí. Dudé un solo segundo y luego con imperiosa necesidad, la penetré de una sola estocada bajó el grito de placer de ambos.

La sensación fue exquisita, nunca antes había sentido eso. Ella era tan… endemoniadamente apretada. Suave, caliente y húmeda. No, nadie había encajado de esa manera, absolutamente nadie. Nadie había succionado mi miembro como lo había hecho ella. Así fuí penetrándola suavemente captando todas las sensaciones. Escuchaba gemidos mientras ella me clavaba sus dedos en mi espalda. Cada vez la colisión era más dura y rápida.

Gruñí cuando sentí un calor sofocante en mi garganta, con una mirada rápida a su rostro, Bella apretaba sus labios y sus ojos estaban negros de puro deseo; apreté mi boca con la de ella, mientras nuestros cuerpos se movían más rápido. Ella estaba ya casi en la cima del placer, la oía gimiendo

-¡Carlisle!- gritó de placer y eso fue todo. El gemido provocó que mi instinto golpeara, así me deje arrastrarme con ella, en una descarga de pasión pura, una explosión que nos sacudió a ambos y que mi remota parte racional sabía que sería nuestra perdición.

**Bien, para empezar quiero decir que yo ****NO soy la Petite Moon de hace dos o tres años****. Simplemente soy un familiar muy cercano, que leyó el fic de Bella & Carlisle y quedó**_**exquisitamente encantada**_**por como se estaba desarrollando la historia y el estilo ortográfico de su autora. Ahora simplemente como muchos habrán querido ( incluso matar como yo, fiel servidora) M-A-T-A-R a****Petite Moon****por dejar una historia en ascuas durante casi como dos años, le dejé ver mi sentir de que era su deber sagrado terminar con esa historia que se veía tan compleja, y como recibí una negativa justificada con razones privadas, pedí que me cediera el derecho de****continuar****escribiendo su historia y por lo tanto me ha cedido su cuenta. Ahora me pueden llamar****Sophia,****y si alguien sabe como cambiar los nombre de la cuenta, porfavor hácermelo saber ), de todas maneras la semilla creativa fue d e****PetiteMoon.**

**En todo caso estoy siguiendo el rumbo que la autora me dijo que debía tomar, solo espero que se adapten a mi estilo ortógrafico ^ ^, o que no se note ¬¬. Háganme saber lo que piensan, insultos, tomates como deseen =). Saludooos, sophia.**


	5. El odio

**CAPITULO V**

**Bella POV**

Tenía los ojos cómodamente cerrados. Ya no me encontraba en la sala de estar, ni en el sillón – _o en los restos de él_-, estaba en el cuarto de invitados de la Casa Cullen, cómodamente acostada en forma de cuchara mientras atrás mío, un hermoso hombre de cabellos rubios me arropaba con una amabilidad que contrastaba lo que habíamos hecho anteriormente durante ¿horas?¿días?

Y no quería abrir mis ojos, quería quedarme ahí para siempre. Aunque no podía dormir, estaba descansando. Mi cuerpo había vibrado durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con Carlisle. Todas las noches, todos los días. Cada célula de mi ser.

-¿Lista para otra ronda? – sentí una suave mordidita en mi lóbulo de la oreja. Sentí mi rostro cálido y sonreí interiormente. Lo había dicho con picardía porque ronda significaba…

-¿Cuántas rondas vamos? ¿8?- dije por decir mientras reía de forma tan natural.

-17- respondió en menos de 0.5 segundos. Volteé ligeramente el rostro para poder observarlo con cara de acusación.

-¿Llevas las cuentas?- fruncí mi ceño en disgusto. El se rió. Si, definitivamente el ingrediente 'desconcierto' jamás parecía desaparecer.

-No, eso sería poco caballeroso de mi parte, Bella- sonrió cálidamente- pero soy vampiro y eso es solo un detalle- acto seguido me dio esos besos desprovistos de pasión que me desconcertaban aún mas. Lo miré absorta, porque a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo esa aura cordial y amable que me había cautivado desde humana.

Acarició mis cabellos y sentí la ya conocida oleada de fuego alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-uhm...-gruñí juguetonamente mientras me acurrucaba más pegada a él.

-Bella- dijo casi de forma inaudible- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado?- La oleada de calor de súbito cesó. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había dejado a Renesmee en la reserva de Lapush?¿3 días?¿4 días?¿Y no había venido a visitarme? Empecé a vestirme rápidamente sin mediar palabra, dándome cuenta a los segundos que Carlisle me miraba pensativa.

-¡Carlisle! - le reprendí incrédula ¿Quería que mi hija, **su nieta**, nos encontrara desnudos en medio de la sala de estar? Me abroché el sujetador, literalmente saltando del sofa y yendo hacia la alcoba para ponerme cualquier vestido que se encontrara a la mano.

-Así que ya te diste cuenta...-comento él tranquilamente con una mirada indescifrable detrás de mí.

-¡Obviamente!- y el seguía inmóvil. ¡Caray! Debería estarse vistiendo como yo, Yo estaba totalmente vestida y el aun seguía exponiendo su hermoso torso. Finalmente suspiró mientras cogía una camisa prolijamente colgada.

- Entonces es probable que Edward ya lo sepa todo-

Todo se detuvo ante una sola palabra pronunciada. ¿Había acaso él mencionado a mi_ aún_ esposo?. Carlisle me miró entrecerrando los ojos y se sento de la cama mientras buscaba cualquier indicio de desorden mientras me daba la espalda con una tranquilidad humana. Yo seguía petrificada.

-No habías pensado en eso...¿cierto?- entonó con una voz que no supe como interpretar. Sentí un escalofrío como si la magia que había sucedido durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos se esfumara de pronto.

-Pues..- apreté los labios y lo admití - ...no, solo procuré pensar en tí - dije en un arrebato de sinceridad y rogando a todos los cielos no haber sido lo suficientemente audible. Sin embargo mientras el terminaba de ponerse su camisa blanca, caminó hacía mi con una sonrisa impecablemente tranquilizadora y con una mano me acaricio el rostro.

- Bella- susurró mi nombre y se alejó. Traté de re-ordenar mis pensamientos de forma consistente - Probablemente Edward ya lo sabe todo- me dijo alzando la vista. Seguí muda. - Alice debe haberlo visto, y con Nessie lejos, eso está..-

-confirmado- sentencié yo, aspirando aire por primera vez desde que nos pusimos a 'conversar'. Bajó su cabeza pensativo.

-Si ellos lo han visto, me preocupa la reacción de ambos, sobretodo porque hasta ahora, si no te has dado cuenta Edward no ha llamado...ni Nessie ha aparecido durante estos últimos ocho días-

Apreté mis labios aun mas fuerte ¿ocho días? Nessie habría estado cuando menos casi 10 días en la reserva, tiempo suficiente para que ella ya estuviera devuelta en nuestro hogar. Y Edward no había llamado hasta ahora. Tal vez...estaba esperando alguna señal de Alice. Y caí en la cuenta. Y al parecer Carlisle ya había comprobado sus propias conjeturas.

-Edward ha llamado a Nessie dándole permiso para quedarse más tiempo con Jake, y todavía no llama porque esperaba a que...

-fuéramos conscientes de ello- terminó Carlisle con la voz repentinamente cansada. De pronto sentí aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad que había sentido ya hace días. El sentimiento de estar destruyendo a mi familia

-Esto ...esto es un error- comencé a decir. El rubio doctor de mis sueños se percató que estaba apunto de entrar en catarsis y fue a mi auxilio, rodeándome delicadamente con sus suaves y firmes brazos.

-Bella por favor- me pidió buscando mis labios, con los cuales sutilmente sellé con ansias de sentirme protegida. Y una nueva voz que venía de la entrada de la habitación, y la cual a decir verdad era familiar, me dejó helada.

-¿_Mamá?¿ Carlisle_?- Renesmee y Jacob humano estaban en frente de nosotros. Mi mejor amigo me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creer tal vez que yo fuera capaz de serle infiel a Edward. Sin embargo, Renesmee...tenía la quijada tensa pero no había acusación en sus ojos. Suspiró contenidamente.

Carlisle y yo nos separamos, o mejor dicho, me separé de él.

-Nessie...- sentí mis nervios alterarse profundamente. Fijó su vista en mi de una manera mordaz.

- Madre, cállate- dijo tranquila pero firme. Me quedé en silencio esperando las acusaciones que bien me las tenía merecidas. Sin embargo no me esperé lo siguiente. Mi hija miró hacia Carlisle de forma penetrante, como si Jacob ni yo estuviesemos ahí. Incluso Jake no había abierto su bocaza para soltar algo inoportuno. Entonces Renesmee habló:

- Quiero hablar contigo- le _espetó_ a Carlisle. En otras circunstancias aquello habría sido definitivamente una falta de respeto que no permitiría a Renesmee. Sin embargo, no tenía la moral para sugerir siquiera que lo que había hecho estaba mal, porque resultaba que_ la que estaba haciendo_ malas cosas era yo. -A solas- agregó sin posar su mirada en mí.

**Carlisle POV**

Miré a la pequeña Renesmee mirarme con los ojos impenetrables, pero no atisbé furia, por más tono duro que ella tratase de emplear. Tal vez Bella no se hubiese fijado en aquello, ya que la culpa que debería sentir no le dejaría captar todos esos detalles. Jacob y Bella se retiraron ante la fría orden de la integrante más pequeña de los Cullen. Traté de relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo, mientras Renesmee hacia lo propio caminando despacio, pensando bien lo que podría decirme.

- Hablé con mi padre- empezó exhalando fuertemente, preparándose para lo siguiente - - Lo sabe todo - y por fin me miró - Y sabe que **lo sabes**-

-Está con Alice, estaba previsto...- comenté con la voz neutral. Ella me miró incrédula.

-Y sabiendo eso...¿se atrevieron?- cada palabra fue hecha con una profunda decepción. Tal vez la peor sensación que podía provocarme era ello. Decepcionar a mi familia.

-No fue algo que planeamos Nessie-

-Renesmee- me corrigió siseando - no me llames así. Esto furiosa por la traición a mi padre..._Carlisle_-

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- me arriesgué a ser inapropiado. Al principio Nessie simuló pensar un insulto, pero asintió serenamente mientras se sentaba en la cama. Arqueó sus hombros como si pensara como iba a empezar un discurso maduro. Le ahorré el trabajo.

-_Renesmee_- dije con mucho cuidado, cuidando de manera extrema el tono de mi voz - ¿Como supiste que tenías que venir aquí...en este **preciso momento**?

-Mi papá me dijo que esperara el tiempo opor..-

- Dime exactamente lo que Edward te ha dicho- la corté tajantemente.

**Edward POV**

Estabamos sentados revisando información prolijamente elaborada en la sala de estar de las Denali, mientras ellas estaban cazando y abasteciendose. Sentía en mi intuición que algo andaba mal**. Jasper, Alice y yo, **habiamos dejado el hogar Cullen para prestar ayuda a un caso extraño y nunca antes visto en aquelarres vampíricos; Kate estaba en estado de coma. Aun no sabiamos la gravedad de la situación y los testimonios de su familia no eran muy prometedores, aunque estaba seguro que estaba a punto de resolver ese misterio. Pero aquello definitivamente no era lo que me preocupaba. Habia dejado a Carlisle a cargo de Bella y Renesmee, siendo él la persona mas sabia para cuidarlas ante un eventual ataque masivo o a Jacob que daría su vida por proteger a Nessie frente a cualquiercosa.

Sin embargo a penas vi lo que Alice logró vislumbrar me dejo frío. El mundo se detuvo, cuando mi hermana, la pequeñaja de cabellos negros pusieron sus ojos al vacío. Jasper noto el cambio de emociones, y rápidamente la alarma llegó a su rostro. Sentí rabia. No, este era un sentimiento más fuerte. Cada parte de mi cuerpo irradiaba un odio mientras veía cada una de las imágenes.

-¿...Alice?- Jasper empezó a moverse. Pero ambos seguiamos concentrados. En eso la visión paró, y todos nos movimos al mismo tiempo, sincronizados. Alice me sujeto y Jasper se puso en modo de ataque.

-¡Edward! - chilló la pequeña y Jasper gruñó, devolviendole un sonoro bufido. Lo que acaba de ver en su mente, me resultó inconcebible en todos los aspectos. Bella...Carlisle, en esa forma

-¿Cuando? - exigí saber en que momento esos traidores.

-Primero Cálmate - dijo Alice sin soltarme. Quise reirme amargamente. La calma era un sentimiento que no volvería. Así que le leì la mente.

-¿...siguen?- siseé ahora casi sin voz audible. Esos dos malditos seguían fornicando, ¿porqué?

-¿..Alice?- preguntó otra vez Jasper, sin dejar de vigilarme. Alice me soltó aprovechando mi desconcierto y me miró dudosa.

-Igual lo va a saber- entonces me dirigí a mi hermano - Bella y Carlisle se estan acostando...AHORA EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO!- rugí desde lo mas hondo de mi ser. Jasper no supo que mover o decir. Alice dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos, como si no los fuese a ver. En eso sentí un sentimiento de calma, obra claro de Jasper, pero mis ánimos de odio y rabia lograban doblegar su poder.

-No va servir de nada que influyas en mí - le informé a él. Alice le asintió con la cabeza, secundando mis palabras.

-Edward lo veiamos pasar..- comenzó Alice.

-¡ No exactamente!- le corté de golpe. Veiamos un futuro donde mi esposa y mi padre se juntaban, un futuro que considerabamos lejano, y por lo tanto evitable. Sobre constatando que _Bella me amaba_, porque debía ser así y por que Carlisle era leal. O eso creía.

-Claro que sí- protestó la pequeñaja. Ya sabía por donde iba su discurso - Yo te dije hace dos semanas, cuando empezaron las visiones, que ustedes nunca tendrían la conexión de _soulmates_ - y dicho esto Jasper y ella se tomaron la mano como fortificando sus palabras, y de paso echándole mas sal a la herida. Retiré mi vista, aquello estaba tomando un rumbo doloroso.

-¿ Y ellos sí? - dije ahogado de dolor. Ella no respondió pero se repitieron las imagenes. Solté un bufido amargo. Entonces tomé determinación, mientras Jasper se alarmaba. Y no era para menos.

-Entonces yo no lo permitiré.- empecé a salir como un rayo de luz de la habitación, a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de mis hermanos tratando de impedir lo inevitable.

-¡Edward se razonable, no hagas algo que te cause dolor!- Jasper estaba siguiendome. Entonces Alice me grito enfurecida. Yo ya estaba abriendo mi coche con tal fuerza que aplasté ligeramente la puerta.-No se te ocurra meter a Renesmee en esto! Losé Edward, porque no puedo ver tu siguiente paso!-

No respondì nada, y arranqué furioso yendo a velocidades que ni los sensores de carreteras podrían detectar.

...

Cuando finalmente terminé mi trayecto me encontraba en la reserva de LaPush. Salí dando un feroz portazo y me acostumbré rapidamente a las miradas asquientas al igual que yo fruncì la nariz por el hedor. _Chupasangre, que haces aquí Cullen_, nada de eso me importaba. De una de las casas, salieron visiblemente alarmados Renesmee y Jacob

-¿Papá? - me dijo Renesmee con la voz asustada. _Vaya que se ve destruido._ Gracias por tu apoyo, estúpido lobo. Le gruñí a Jacob, aunque Renesmee no salió a defenderlo como acostumbraba.

-¿Papá que te pasa?¿Estas bien?¿Que ha sucedido? - Nessie se alarmaba cada vez más. Exhalé tratando de controlarme, ya que mi hija no tenia la culpa de nada, pero sus ojos, tiernamente chocolates, me recordaban a ella. Suspiré y me concentré.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, en privado - agregué con tres cuartos mas elevado de voz - haz lo que te diga-

**Bella POV**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y estaba con Jacob, en la entrada de la casa. Daba vueltas como manìaca, tratando de adivinar que explicación le estaría dando Carlisle a mi hija. Jacob no decía nada. Y sentía demasiada verguenza para lograr explicarle algo coherente a el.

Jacob empezó a patear unas hierbas incómodo. El ambiente era tenso. -...Bella..-

-Jacob _porfavor_ - le supliqué. No quería que el me odiara también como lo haría mi hija. Como toda mi familia.

- Bella- me interrumpió mientras me cogía de ambos brazos - eres mi mejor amiga- me miró tratando de regalarme una sonrisa. Ese gesto me conmovió, aunque no lo suficiente para tranquilizarme - No pretendo que me expliques nada, aunque ese embrollo esta bien fuer- paró cuando vio que mi rostro se horrorizaba - la cosa es que ese tema no es de mi incumbencia y _adoro_ a Nessie, pero te quiero y todos también, a pesar de lo que pasé-

Traté de sonreír pero solo recibí un abrazo cálido y apestoso de mi mejor amigo.

Entonces ambos salieron. Mi hija y Carlisle en silencio sepulcral. Me separé de Jake, y abrí la boca tratando de invocar una disculpa. Pero Nessie se me adelantó entre mis atribuladas manos.

-Da una vuelta - aunque lo dijo serena, me sonó a una orden. Sin chistar asentí, tratando de buscar con la mirada alguna emoción en ella sin recibir nada. No miré a Carlisle. No quería que ninguna acción se malinterpretara, pero si sentí que él volvía hacia adentro. Jake se movió hacia Nessie como si fuera su mundo. Y ambos entraron. Me quede sola, y entonces miré el objeto que habia depositado en mi mano. Era las llaves de un coche, del coche de Edward.

...

No me había dado cuenta que el coche de Edward, estaba estacionado en la cochera. Nisiquiera había oído ningun motor, ni nada parecido. Así que entré, preguntandome como había llegado su coche ahí. Sin embargo, conduje a un lugar que no fuera familiar para mi , valga la rebundancia mi familia. Sino un sitio últimamente visitado. La discoteca de Carlisle en Nebraska. Manejé casi a milpor hora, y cuando llegué había oscurecido lo suficiente, para camuflarme entre las dunas de la puerta del antro. Todo era como lo recordaba hasta hace unos días. Había gente, muchos me miraron. Saludo a la distancia a Sigfried, que alzó su mano, pero que estaba segura que se sentìa muy agusto con una impresionante morocha vampírica.

Pagué lo correspondiente y me senté en un rincón. Y así pasaron horas, minutos, segundos... hasta que sentí una voz dirigida a mí.

- Wow, me dió la impresión que este lugar no era de tu agrado - la voz era melosa, pero no lograba simpatizarme. Era Maudda, la vampira-amante de Carlisle. Genial, una_ amante con otra amante_. Grúñí para demostrarle que definitivamente no estaba de humor.

-¿Mal dìa eh?- ignoró por completo mi reacción y se sentó conmigo. Yo la miré incrédula - Se que no te caigo bien- comenzó de pronto. Eso era obvio. -Lo que no entiendo es _porqué -_ y rió con una voz que me resulto insoportable_._

_- ¿No sabes porqué? -_ siseé

-Por supuesto que no - se acomodó - no sé si es mi impresionante belleza la que te molesta - definitivamente no le celebraría la broma

-¿Será el hecho de que te metes con hombres casados como Carlisle? -dije inocentemente. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, pero su tono cálido siguiente me sorprendió.

-¿Qué?¡Que Hablas!- y rió con carcajadas - Yo jamás me metería con Carlisle. Es demasiado...romántico, leal a su soulmate que todavía no aparece..._o al menos el no la ve_- y río mas fuerte aún. Aquello me dejó perpleja y el enojo abandonó mi cuerpo.

-¡Yo te ví! Bésandote con él la otra noche...-

-Pues viste mal, muñequita - me corrigió Maudda. Canturreó una música inexistente. Y me miró a pies de cabeza - Suelo coquetear con quiensea incluso si tienen parejas o _soulmates_, caray! Lo que viste, fue que el se me acercó y me dijo que ya tenía "cita" - terminó con tono, mirandome de pies a cabeza. - Yo no te consideraría una cita, pero a cada uno le toca su pareja ideal...aunque me pareces poca cosa para alguien como él. Todas aquí lo deseamos.

Ignoré los insultos velados de Maudda, mientras trataba de absorber información nueva. ¿Sería posible que ella pensara que mi soulmate era Carlisle?

-¿Como sabes cuando dos personas son soulmates?- le pregunté angustiosamente. Me miró frunciendo el ceño

-¡Yo que sé! Se nota, que acaso no vives con un aquelarre? Deberías prestar mas atención... Aunque siempre hay uno que otro vampiro idiota que se confunde magistralmente.

Me quedé muda, mientras Maudda hablaba con algun vampiro que se habia detenido en nuestra mesa.

-Tengo que irme- anuncié sin importarme mucho que ella escuchara algo. No me miró, pero se que me escuchó cuando oí ya casi en la salida.

-_Suerte Cherie_ - y por primera vez, su voz me resultó agradable.

...

Manejé horas de horas pensando en todo lo dicho por Maudda, Pensando en Rosalie, en Emmett, en el comportamiento de Alice y Jasper, y en mi propia relación. ¿Sería posible que yo me hubiese confundido de _soulmate_? Alguien debió explicarme eso cabalmente, y ese debió ser Carlisle, pensé con amargura, aunque yo misma nunca me hubiese atrevido a preguntarle. Sin embargo, yo había tenido una hija con Edward, había perdido mi virginidad con él. Pero cuando me uní a Carlisle... nunca alguien me había hecho vibrar de esa manera, o talvez es que el era un semental en ese sentido, me reí mentalmente, descartando ese pensamiento absurdo en mis circunstancias. Suspiré y aparqué el auto cuando llegué al hogar Cullen que tenía todas las luces apagadas. Dudaba seriamente que Carlisle estuviera ahí, y definitivamente Renesmee se encontraba con su lobo en la reserva. No tenía ánimos ni moral para reclamarle nada, así que bajé en silencio y entré tranquilamente.

Dejé las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, y caminé a oscuras por la sala, cuando sentí la presencia de alguien. Me agazapé instintivamente ante algún peligro. Sin embargo, lo que escuché me dejo tan fría como su tono de voz

- Hola Cariño - Edward estaba sentado con un rostro indescifrable, pero con los ojos brillando de furia - ¿No piensas darle un beso a **tu esposo**?

* * *

**Hola a todos los lectores, como verán las cosas se van a poner muy feas! Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y inbox encantadores y amenazantes. traté de responder a todos creo. Este fue un episodio muy complejo con idas y venidas a lo grande pero justifica el próximo que se viene incubando :). Porsiacaso, hay PORTADA de este fic en mi perfil de autora junto a otras portadas de mis próximos proyectos en fanfic. Toda la información esta ahí y se que a muchos le va a gustar la portada ;). No dejen de darme sus opiniones, tomatitos, reviews, son lo que me alimentan y bueno criticas constructivas y destructivas siempre hay. Hasta las próximas semanas, igual trato de no demorarme más de un mes en subir un capi. Besos, Sophie**


	6. La agonía

**CAPITULO VI**

**Bella POV**

_Sí el hubiese deseado arrancarme la cabeza y prenderle fuego, le hubiese dejado_.

_**-Hola Cariño - Edward estaba sentado con un rostro indescifrable, pero con los ojos brillando de furia - ¿No piensas darle un beso a**__** tu esposo**__**?-**_

Por eso no me sorprendió cuando Edward se levantó del sillón y me cruzó la cara con una certera bofetada. Lo cierto es que jamás me había pegado, así que debía estar **furioso.** Más cierto aún que yo vi llegar ese golpe, pero no me moví porque me lo merecía.

Y finalmente,aunque no me había dolido nada, era más la conmoción de que _se hubiese atrevido a golpearme_ y lo peor: era la d**esagradable** sensación de haber herido mortalmente a alguien quien -se supone- quieres.

-Edward yo…- balbuceé sin sobarme la mejilla ni nada por el estilo. Sentía mi garganta seca, sin vida.

-¿_Tú qué_ Bella?- agregó Edward con una nota de furia en su voz -¿Qué, tuviste** demasiado sexo** con Carlisle que olvidaste hablar?

Aquello me dolió como una daga que cruzaba un corazón que yo ya no poseía.

-Lo siento- dije inadecuadamente. Mi voz empezaba a quebrarse – No sé qué decir…-

-El silencio definitivamente es tu mejor carta- rió amargamente- siempre lo ha sido…tu silencio mental,es maldita cuestión de la no puedo leerte la mente - hizo una pausa- y ahora ardo en deseos hacerlo…

Por un momento sopesé abrir mi escudo y dejarlo entrar. Pero vería todas mis dudas, así que dejé seguir sus palabras. Él se dio cuenta de mi silencio, a lo cual exhaló y se volvió a sentar donde me había recibido.

-Pero no puedo culparte- comenzó a decir – Es obvio que una vez más, las personas pueden confundirte con alegatos, sobre todo si le profesas la admiración con tal vehemencia capaz de mover montañas-

Esa resolución me dejó fría. No comprendía. Edward rápidamente captó que yo no le seguía.

-Bella- dijo de manera tranquila, a pesar de que sus expresiones corporales me indicaban otra cosa – Tuve la oportunidad de ver a Carlisle mientras dabas tu paseo en mi coche. Pude ver su mente. Y déjame decirte que él ha **jugado contigo** todos estos días-

Dejé de respirar y di un paso hacia atrás. ¿Que quería decir eso? ¿Qué era lo que Edward había visto en la mente de Carlisle? Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla pétrea. Me armé de valor, porque sabía que Edward esperaba a que me pronunciará sobre lo que acababa de decir.

- A que te refieres con eso...

- Sé que Carlisle uso contigo el cuento de los _soulmates_ que se confunden... Y debe tener razón Bella, porque una _soulmate_ no engaña como lo has **hecho tú**- lo último lo dijo con una rabia que me golpeó en el rostro. Pero por otra parte. ¿Mi esposo estaba reconociendo que no habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro? - Los vampiros cuando desean tanto a alguien, se valen de artimañas como esas, para que presas fáciles como tú caigan bajo sus redes. Todos esos vampiros del_ bar_ utilizan esa táctica, es una clásica- Edward hizo amago de reírse, pero solo brotó una fría sonrisa. Yo seguía sin moverme.

- ¿Tú también has ido allá?- dije refiriéndome al club de Nebraska.

- Todos, Bella. **Menos tú**. No quería llevar a mi esposa a ese lugar, por motivos que ahora ya conoces-

-¿Porqué nunca me hablaste del sitio?- dijé a penas con voz audible. Edward enarcó la ceja

-Nunca le he dado gran importancia-

Por primera vez me revolví, destrozada emocionalmente. Porque aquello era una golpiza sentimental. Entre Edward y Carlisle, estaban haciendo que mi corazón se exprimiese.

- Me dolió mucho_ lo que vi_ Bella- susurró apenas como si aquellos recuerdos le lastimaran demasiado - Lo que Alice me mostró, lo que vi en la mente de Carlisle, de Nessie...Lo peor fue la de él -me miró con los ojos brillando - Él lo único que piensa de ti, solo lujuria y sexo. Y no siente nada más que pura atracción sexual. No te quiere Bella. No te ama- dijo subiendo el nivel de su voz. Cada palabra era una estocada en mi corazón. Carlisle nunca había mencionado que me amaba, pero luego de aquel encuentro yo lo había dado por hecho. Pero que Edward me lanzara esa información al rostro, era tan humillante mi regreso a la realidad, fue simplemente aniquilante.

- No puede ser- susurré. Las palabras escaparon de mi boca como las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Yo nunca te he mentido Bella- dijo Edward tranquilamente, tratando de moderar la cólera de su voz. Y aquello era lo más devastador. Yo sabía que Edward era **incapaz** de mentirme. Aguante más lágrimas pero no dije nada que mostrara mi decepción. Pero Edward me conocía demasiado bien.

Mi esposo se levantó y se dirigió a mi resueltamente, pero aparentando una calma que yo sabía que no poseía.

- Tú y él han roto el corazón de una familia - dijo como si fuéramos la familia más unida. Y ahora todo parecía muy lejano. No pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

- Vaya corazón de esta familia- logré decir. Y todavía tenía el veneno de sus palabras, que Carlisle había jugado conmigo - un corazón podrido- ataqué con odio a mi misma.

-Un corazón que estaba completo- me recordó él haciendo referencia a la familia.

- Y que yo sigo rompiendo, ¿cierto?- constaté mirándolo por primera vez, casi ya sin emociones. Ya no tenía lágrimas. Él ya no contestó, reafirmando mis palabras.

Nos quedamos frente a frente en silencio. Ya no habría solución para esto. Por eso me sorprendió cuando el empezó hablar de manera ¿conciliadora?

-Bella, se que todo esto es _difícil_. Y sé que será totalmente duro de superar. Para todos. A Nessie, a Alice, a Jasper, a Esme ...- ¿no sabía el daño que me provocaba cada vez que nombraba a uno de ellos?- pero creo que estamos a tiempo de arreglar esto-

Le miré incrédula. ¿Era en serio?

-Edward ¿estás en tus cabales?- mi voz sonó histérica- Te engañé. TE ENGAÑÉ CON TU PADRE- estaba gritando. Edward puso cara de dolor y deseé no haberle dicho nada. No lo quería herir. Traté de decir algo para enmendar pero salió un ahogado sollozo.

- Bella- empezó de manera calmada. Dios, este hombre me iba a sentir culpable hasta el fin de los tiempos- Yo **aún te amo**.¿tú _aún_ me amas?-

Me quedé quieta.¿Si yo aún lo amaba? En toda la vorágine familiar, la dolorosa mentira de la que fui objeto y que finalmente me ha hecho hacer una gran crisis familiar, me había dejado sin tiempo de reflexionar mis sentimientos hacia Edward. ¿ Lo quería? Aún no podía pensar. Así que salí por la tangente con otro tema que podría definir aquello.

-No somos_ soulmates_, ¿verdad?- fue el turno de Edward de quedarse sin respirar. No esperaba aquello respuesta. Miró abajo y confesó.

-_No_-

Y yo había dado por hecho, desde que era humana al enamorarme locamente de él como una niña, que estábamos destinados, hechos él uno para el otro. Carlisle no me había mentido en una cosa. Y Edward tampoco. No podía ser la soulmate de Edward, porqué sino jamás me hubiese entregado de esa manera tan deshinibida al doctor Cullen.

-todavía no me respondes mi pregunta , Bella- me recordó Edward con una nota de ansia. Traté de ser cauta. Re ordenar mis pensamientos. Quería saber si Emmett, Rose...Jasper y Alice. Todos ellos, habían sido _soulmates_, sino lo eran ¿porqué estaban juntos?. Sin embargo Edward esperaba mi respuesta, fuera como fuera. Debía decirle la verdad. Quería decirle la verdad.

- _Sí_ - brotó tímidamente de mis labios. Porque se supone que es verdad, porqué ...lo quiero. Le tengo un gran cariño. Pero esa respuesta no era para esa pregunta. A Edward en cambio se le iluminó el rostro, y dando un suspiro emocionado, se acercó rápidamente a mí y me plantó un beso. Yo me sentí tensa e incapaz de responder.

-Entonces aún podemos solucionarlos, amor - me dijo sujetando mi rostro con ambas manos, a escasos centímetros de mi boca- tengo una excelente idea- apenas sí le prestaba atención. Hice un esfuerzo en asentir.

- Debemos tener un viaje de reconciliación...y hablar con la familia, por supuesto- su rostro se tornó pensativo- Me temó que eso no podrá esperar.

Lo miré. De que me estaba hablando. Pensé en lo primero.

-¿Qué viaje?- musité.

-Uno de reconciliación -Edward se mostraba alegre ante mi carente interés -puede ser a la Isla Esme...-

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza. El me miró ligeramente decepcionado.

-¿no?- sin embargo se recuperó -Bueno podemos ir a Miami...ya sé que es soleado, pero podemos salir en la noche y el día pasarlas encerrados en el cuarto de hotel cinco estrellas, te parece? -ronroneó a mi oreja. Gemí interiormente. No concebía estar demasiado tiempo a solas con él. Pero asentí, sintiendome incapaz de hacer otra cosa. El me dió otro beso, y no pareció reparar en mis dudas interiores.

-¿Y cuando hablaremos con la familia? - traté de cambiar de tema. El rostro de Edward se ensombrenció

-Me temó que hoy mismo-

-¿hoy?- aquello no me lo esperaba.

-Si. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Renesmee vienen en camino - reparé en que no dijo dos nombres. Empecé con el menos dificil.

-¿Y...Esme?- Edward miró hacia abajo.

-Se quedará con Pete y Charlotte. Ignora todo aún Bella. - me miró tratando porfin de buscar emociones en mí. Yo me rehusé a mostrarle algo - y si por mí es, decidiría que se quedara así, al menos que la familia considere lo contrario...

Me atreví con el otro nombre.

-¿Y Carlisle?- Caí en la cuenta de que yo lo había dejado en esta misma casa antes de irme. Y que cuando regresé solo estaba Edward. Mi cara fue el vivo retrato del horror - ¡Te lo encontraste! -le acusé.

Edward exhaló de manera exasperada - Carlisle no está aquí Bella- miro mi rostro - Y tampoco vendrá a la reunión familiar. Irá en mi reemplazo a ayudar a los Denali. Total, el problema esta a punto de ser resuelto-

**Carlisle POV**

-Esto es definitivamente extraño. Y espero por nuestro bien, que los Vulturi no sepan de esta existencia- miré a la extensión de mi familia. Tanya me miraba de forma concentrada. Eleazar miraba hacia la ventana configurando tal vez un plan de acción, mientras Carmen sentada a mi costado asentía. Garrett, con sus ojos ambarinos estaba casi exhausto, devastado al ver que Kate, su hermosa soulmate no despertaba del coma, siendo vampiro.

-¿a donde se han ido los demás Carlisle? - pregunto Carmen en español - ¿Que ha pasado?

Suspiré. Ellos eran demasiado atento con los detalles.

-Una crisis familiar, mi querida Carmen - dije mirando hacia otra parte, cruzando los brazos - Pero van a resolverlo, y Jasper y Alice volverán.

-Eso esperamos Carlisle- dijo Tanya - Ahora más que nunca necesitamos la ayuda de toda nuestra familia.

-Sin lugar a duda es algo que no esperábamos...¿tú crees que Nahuel hubiese tenido conocimiento sobre eso?

-Lo dudo- dijo Carmen. Yo también me resistía a pensar en esa posibilidad- Aparte, nos demoraríamos demasiado tiempo en encontrarlo-

-Lo dudo - pensé secundándola. - Además nos demoraríamos demasiado en encontrarlos en sudamérica-

Revisando las circunstancias del hecho; Kate y Garrett estaban cazando en la reserva Denali donde abundan animales, cuando derrepente Kate se alejó _excesivamente_ de su soulmate. Garrett escuchó el sonido inconfundible cuando chirrían metales, y cuando llego era simplemente Kate suspendida en coma. Ni siquiera funcionaban sus poderes. A lo lejos vió "tres figuras" vampíricas, a la que les dió caza, sin embargo estas eran más rápidas, a demás que no quería dejar sola a Kate.

-Nunca antes había visto Vampiros de esa clase. _Tenían fluidos corporales_- añadió Garrett con aprehensión. La culpa lo estaba consumiendo.

-Como Nessie- siguió Carmen. Todos habiamos pensando en eso. Tenían fluidos corporales, sangre y sin embargo parecián vampiros: como Nessie. sin embargo, ella tenía las debilidades de seres humanos, Nessie a pesar de ser una híbrido. No tenía la misma rapidez ni olfato que nosotros. Y estos... eran practicamente mas avanzados. Mestizos casi indestuctribles. Cuando Edward y los demás llegaron a entablar ese argumento, nuestra familia en Denali sintió que prácticamente habían perdido una hermana._ ¿No volverá a despertar?_ Esa había sido la cuestión.

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos- Tanya me miró ansiosa. Asentí.

-Pero hay que ser cautelosos- recomendó Eleazar - hay que planificar un encuentro-

-Tenemos que esperar a los demás Cullens- mencionó Garret, como si acaso Eleazar fuera idiota. Había demasiada tensión. Y Alice aún no llamaba.

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada y quieta, sin respirar ni hacer ningun movimiento. Mis ojos iban y venían mientras Edward preparaba las maletas con ropas mías y de él con entusiasmo. O estaba ignorando mi estado de ánimo, o simplemente no se daba cuenta. Yo me sentía amargamente desdichada. No podía entender como había sido víctima de tamaño embuste. Me sentía destrozada. Ni siquiera sentía la mínima parte de esa emoción que sentí cuando Edward me abandonó cuando cumplí 18 años. No, ahora era vampira y era mas fuerte, sin embargo me sentía mil veces **más** devastada. ¿Qué me hizo pensar que todo un fin, **un estúpido fin** de semana romántico con Carlisle podría acabar de manera excelente? Miré a Edward, que seguía ordenando todo con ahínco.

-Edward- dije con una voz sin vida- ¿Podemos tener nuestras...vacaciones de reconciliación en cualquiera de las reservas?- me costó mucho pronunciar esas palabras. Me preocupó que él pusiera objeciones. Sin embargo solo me miró pensativo.

-¿Porqué?-

-Porqué prefiero el campo a las playas de Miami- no tuve que esforzarme mucho en mentir porque era casi verdad.

-¿Que tál el parque nacional de Katmai? No queda muy lejos de la familia Denali, si es que llegaran a necesitar nuestra ayuda con el caso de Kate- mencionó. un luz se encendió en mi cerebro. Carlisle estaba con ellas, ¿Es que acaso Edward no se daba cuenta que me estaba acercando a él? Irracionalmente conjeturé en mi cabeza mil formas de verlo, a pesar del daño que me infligía. ¿En serio quería ir a ver al vampiro que me había engañado solo para acostarse conmigo? La parte más profunda de mi cerebro gritaba en afirmativo.

-Me parece estupendo- dije con más alegría. A Edward le pareció agradar ese nuevo matiz en mi voz y accedió, asintiendo su cabeza. Me alegré de que no sospechara nada. Escuché a lo lejos que dos autos aparcaban sincronizadamente. Y luego las inconfundibles voces de mis hermanos adoptivos. Los Cullens y los Hales esposos entraron a la habitación con la velocidad a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Que hay Bells?- Emmett me dió un abrazo de oso como sino supiera nada. Agradecí el gesto, pero mi rostro desencajado hablaba más por mí. Sentí calma, y Jasper Hale, me saludó con un amable:

-Bella- y luego vinieron Rose y luego Alice. Sentí fastidio en el rostro de Rosalie, pero me saludo tratando de aparentar normalidad. Estaba segura, de que aunque nos hicimos amigas por Renesmee, estaba juzgando mi engaño hacia Edward. Y finalmente vino Alice.

-Hola Bella- me saludó educadamente. Entonces Edward le gruñó. Esa escena fue demasiada bizarra para mí, y no entendí.¿Porqué...?

-¿Planean salir de viaje?- comentó Rosalie mirando las maletas desperdigadas y a la vez tan ordenadas.

-Por unos días, sí - confirmó Edward-

-¿Y Nessie?- preguntó Emmett. Edward sonrió

-Justamente pensando en todo... Les iba a pedir a ambos que cuidasen a Nessie por unos días. Sé que Jacob no es de tu especial agrado, Rose- miró a la rubia que fruncía el ceño ante la mención de mi mejor amigo- pero es soportable-

-Encantados- Dijo Emmett, con la contundente aprobación de Rosalie.

Yo me sentía fuera de lugar, escuchando todos esos diálogos ocurrir de forma lejana hacia mi persona. Todos actuaban como si yo fuera una inocente paloma, acabando con mis nervios. El celular de Alice vibró y se retiró de la habitación como si no fuera escucharle

-Sí ya salimos para allá- le escuché decir mientras trataba de hablar lo mas bajo posible pero audible para el teléfono. Aguzé mis oidos.

-_¿Y Edward y Bella?_- mi respiración se cortó. Era él. Alice trató de meditarlo.

-No vienen...- hubo un silencio auricular. Alice prosiguió- Se van de viaje, Carlisle, viaje de reconciliación. Lo acabo de ver; Edward ya esta empacando.

**Carlisle POV**

Seguía revisando físicamente a Kate, que parecía dormida, quieta como una estatua, acostada y cuidada durante esas dos semanas angustiosas por los miembros de su familia. Parecía estar normal excepto dos cosas: no _despertaba_, y_ no tenía porqué despertar porque no dormía_. Mientras hacía esto, pensaba en la llamada que le había realizado a Alice. Así que se iban de viaje de reconciliación. Edward la había perdonado, y ella había accedido. Y **ella** había accedido. Como un eco en mi cabeza se repetía en mi cabeza esas cuatro palabras como dagas. Sufría interiormente, pero 400 años me hacían tener una templanza de piedra, sin perder la compostura, el autocontrol. Sentí los efluvios de mis cuatro hijos, sintiendome mejor por tenerlos cerca. Los Denali y los Cullen se fundieron en un solo y empezaron el plan de acción. Dejé prolijamente a Kate y me uní a ellos. Cada uno hablaba.

-Porfavor, todos paren de hablar- dije con voz amable impartiendo orden. Como siempre el resultado fue satisfactorio.

-Tenemos que trazar un plan urgente, Carlisle - me espetó Rosalie con la pasión que la caracterizaba. Sabía que en el fondo estaba **muy molesta** por lo que había sucedido con Bella pero todos ellos hacían enfaticos esfuerzos para que no se notara o para que _al menos_ nuestra familia de Denali, no se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, tenía que hablar primero con alguien urgente antes que con cualquiera.

-Alice, puedes acompañarme a la otra habitación un minuto- pedí cordialmente. Alice parecio tensarse incómodamente, pero asintió con amabilidad. Ambos abandonamos la estancia principal, hacia un pequeño estudio. Cerré la puerta, y hablé lo mas bajo posible para que los demás vampiros no husmearan, lo cual sería fácil, debido a que todos estaban hablando otra vez entre sí y desordenadamente sobre el plan a llevar a cabo.

Alice me miró.

-Carlisle si es sobre 'B'- me empezó a hablar en código. Traté de pararla negando con mi cabeza. Ella calló abruptamente.

-Si es sobre eso- le indiqué. Ella quiso protestar pero hablé antes -Alice **te prohibo** terminantemente que le digas una sola palabra de los _soulmates_ a Bella.

-No tienes que prohibirme nada- argulló la pequeñaja frunciendo el ceño - Edward ya lo hizo- me lo esperaba -Y no solo eso- añadió con disgusto.

-¿Edward te pidió algo más?-

-Sí. No quiere que le contradigas en nada de lo que él le pueda haberle dicho de ti a ella- Alice no parecía muy de acuerdo. Supusé inmediatamente que mi hijo le habría dicho algo que no era precisamente cierto- te lo pide por el _cariño_ que alguna vez él s_intio hacia ti como tu hijo_- Alice trato de parecer calmada, pero era demasiado evidente que le disgustaba demasiado lo que Edward le había encargado decirme.

Me quedé en silencio. Traté de conjeturar cuales eran las posibles palabras que Edward le dijo a Bella. No la había herido, podría apostar, porque sobretoda las cosas **él** la amaba. Y eso era doloroso. Era estar en un callejón sin salida.

-Sabes que cuando Bella se entere de la verdad, tendrá verdaderos motivos para odiarte si apañas a Edward en sus mentiras...-

-Bella no se va a enterar Alice- dijé con cansancio - No permitiré que la familia pagué mis errores-

-Carlisle- empezó a decir ella, mientras retorcía un par de mechones de su cabello negro. Rosalie abrió bruscamente la puerta

-los necesitamos ya.- dijo la rubia mirandonos con viva curiosidad, pero sin atreverse a preguntar. Seguramente sabía de que se trataba todo - Edward me encargó a Nessie, y no me gusta tener que dejarla momentaneamente al lado de esa manada de _chuchos mal olientes,_ así que mientras más rapido encontremos una solución, tanto mejor - y nos invitó cordialmente a unirnos a los demás.

Alice y yo nos reunimos con los demás. Todos estaban parados y quietos, tensos ante la posibilidad de enfrentarnos con _aquellas_ criaturas desconocidas.

-Deben tener una capacidad de raciocinio- dijo Alice- no los puedo ver, es cierto. Pero sé que son inteligentes y creo que_ podrán_ entender que vamos en paz.

-Me figuro que si han tenido esa reacción tan negativa hacia Kate, es porqué o ella les pasó corriente o es que antes ya se han cruzado con otros vampiros menos amistosos- Emmett había intervenido inteligentemente. Le sonreí.

-Si se hubieran cruzado con otros vampiros antes, ya habríamos** sabido de casos así**...supongo- añadió Eleazar. Entonces Carmen y yo tuvimos prácticamente la misma idea. La vampira pelinegra olivácea se tensó y me miró sabiendo que yo había conjeturado lo mismo. Trató de recomponer su rostro para no alarmar a los demás y hablo fuerte y pausado.

- Si encontraron vampiros anteriormente, probablemente **no** los hayan dejado vivos. De ahí que no tengamos antecedentes, sin embargo... Kate_ si esta viva por lo cual_- y me miró cediendome la palabra.

-Ellos no deben estar muy lejos. Si antes nunca habían dejado rastros, tienen que acabar con Kate, así que todavía deben estar merodeando por aquí- añadí totalmente serio tratando de infundir coraje en mi familia.

- Pero si no quieren dejar a nadie con conocimiento... entonces también querrán matar a Garrett- dijo Tanya visiblemente alarmada. Garrett gruñó dejando en claro que él no dejaría que pasase ni lo primero ni lo segundo discutido.

-Y si logran saber más, probablemente a Edward o a nosotros mismos- dijo Carmen que ya había contemplado con esa posibilidad - Debemos ir con cuidado-

-¡Muy bien!- bramó Garrett, con los ojos enloquecidos- Yo puedo ser una carnada perfecta, ¿no?

-¿Estas loco?- Tanya parecía a punto de perder los estribos.

-Garrett, no queremos exponer a nadie- traté de sonar diplomático, me acerqué a Tanya para reconfortarla y de paso le pedí con la mirada a Jasper que le infundiera calma. Él asintió. Garrett me miró con ansiedad -Si te mandamos como carnada, podrías tener un destino aún más fatal que el de Kate-

-¿Y eso qué importa?-espetó - Yo _no concibo_ mi vida sin ella- y me hizo recordar espectacularmente como me sentía con Bella ahora. Traté de que no se notara el efecto de sus palabras en mí. El prosiguió - La cosa, hermano , es que** yo** vaya de carnada y** ustedes** puedan frenarlos a tiempo para que puedan escuchar. Como con _Nessie_- dijo con una mirada enloquecida de dolor casi suplicandome.

-¿Y si no funciona?- añadió Jasper, poco convencido. Las guerras del sur lo habían curtido.

- Podemos decirles a ellos que si le mentimos en eso de ir en son de paz, nos pueden matar a todos- añadió Rosalie con ironía. Sin embargo todos se callaron pensantivamente. Casi me rio mentalmente cuando Rosalie abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula.

-¡Fue una broma!¿Que nadie lo entiende?- sin embargo nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Miré hacia la pequeñaja pelinegra.

-¿Alice?- le consulté tal posibilidad. Alice miró hacia la nada y luego de diez segundos contestó.

-Sip, puede funcionar- anunció la pelinegra sonriente. Garrett y Emmett se miraron triunfantes. Rosalie la miró con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Tanya con una nota de ansiedad. Alice asintió.

-Aunque **no** logro vernos en los momentos decisivos, _al menos_ **no** nos veo muertos como cuando barajo otras opciones- dijo contundentemente - Tenemos una posibilidad muy grande-

-Bueno, pues hay que actuar rápido- bufó Rosalie- No me agrada mucho que el _chucho_ ese este cuidando a Renesmee-

Todos parecieron más confiados. Evité decir cualquier comentario.

...

Todos estábamos en la reserva Denali. Garrett iría solo, sin embargo con Emmett y Jasper, conformarían tres vértices cercanos. Tanya, Rosalie y Alice irían en un mismo grupo para defenderse y Carmen, Eleazar y yo trataríamos de rastrear cualquier indicio de ellos.

-¿Listos?-dijo con voz decidida, infundiendo valor en cada miembro de la familia. Cada uno de nosotros tenía una vestimenta especial. Estábamos casi camuflados con los colores de la reserva. Todas las chicas tenían el cabello de una manera perfecta y prolijamente sujetada para dejar que sus efluvios corrieran por el viento lo menos posible. Garrett, y los otros dos miembros de los vértices asintieron. Las féminas también. Así Eleazar corrió hacia el este, Carmen hacia el Norte, y yo rápidamente emprendí mi marcha hacia el sur. Trataba de oler aquellos fluidos corporales_ tan particulares_ pertenecientes a aquellos seres que desprendía el cuerpo de Kate.

**Bella POV**

Estaba en estado casi catatónico. Lo malo es que **no** podía tener una enfermedad** siendo vampira**. Como humana hubiese estado peor que cuando Edward decidió abandonarme luego de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho._ Estaba mucho peor_. Porqué no podía refugiarme en mi mente. Mi cuerpo mismo me obligaba a estar alerta, a caminar, a pensar, a sufrir. A sentir mi garganta seca. Deseé fervientemente_ ser humana de nuevo_, para poder** realmente morir**.

Edward charlaba animadamente con la recepcionista del hotel de Katmai donde nos íbamos a hospedar, yo como una estatua elegante lo seguía sin mediar demasiadas palabras, demasiada absorta en mi dolor para poder sonreír. Luego de que ella le entregara las llaves de nuestro hospedaje y los folletos de tour turístico en el parque nacional, subimos hasta nuestra rústica estancia.

-_¿Sabías que esta reserva tiene cascadas llena de salmones justamente del cual se alimentan la gran población de osos pardos?_- escuchaba la voz de mi marido tan cerca y tan lejos y solo quería desaparecer. Asentí y dije lo primero que se me hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Así como en esa película animada de Disney, creo que se llama "Tierra de osos"?- dije. ¿Pensé rídiculamente en una película de niños? Patético. Edward no lo vio así y rió.

-Sí, también conocida como_ Hermano Oso_. Trata sobre tótem y reencarnaciones. Seguro los _metamorfos_también tiene algo que ver con esas historias- especuló. Acomodó nuestras cosas mientras que yo por inercia me acerqué hacia el gran ventanal y observé por primera vez sintiéndome maravillada el paisaje que ahí se revestía. Me mordí los labios mientras escuchaba a mis espaldas las palabras sin sentido de Edward.

Las siguientes horas fueron tan lejanas para mí. Edward y yo bajamos con un grupo de turistas europeos a mirar y pasear por la reserva. Aunque incluso varios de ellos olían deliciosamente, mi garganta no protestaba. Parecía un fantasma hecho estatua. Perfecta y elegante pero sin vida, como realmente era y me sentía. Así estuvimos siguiendo a la guía con el fenotipo_típico_ de Alaska. Estuvimos hasta el anochecer, donde todos los humanos expresaban su frío y su fascinación por la aurora boreal que ahí podíamos divisar. Esas pequeñas cosas me hacían sentir viva, pero no lo suficiente para ser feliz. No.

Cuando volvimos a la habitación, dejé caer los folletos en los veladores al costado de la cama, mientras me quitaba la bufanda. Edward se acercó resueltamente a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos la cintura y depositando un beso en mis labios. Le seguí y sin embargo. No sentí nada. Procuré que no notara ese pequeño gran detalle. Me soltó al parecer satisfecho.

-¿Deseas acompañarme a cazar osos pardos? Sé que alguno de esos turistas deben haberte parecido una tortura...-

-No, no tengo sed- contesté de manera clara. Él hizo una mueca y desapareció sin mí por la puerta.

Las horas pasaban una tras de sí. Yo permanecía inmóvil totalmente. Cerraba mis ojos y solo revivía esos besos que había vivido con tanta pasión durante los últimos días, que me sentía casi desfallecer. Como una humana, me recosté sobre la cama, cogiendo amablemente la almohada y apoyando mi cabeza en ella de perfil mientras solo trataba de recordar al doctor rubio. Sentía como las lágrimas de una vampiresa recorrían silenciosamente mi rostro, mojando la almohada.

De esta forma me encontró Edward luego de su cacería. Se quedó inmóvil y yo rápidamente me incorporé sin decir nada, era demasiado obvio que estaba llorando. _Sufriendo_. Y él se enfureció.

-Esta bien Bella- dijo cerrando la puerta con un auto control envidiable. Se acercó, y pude ver como sus expresiones se endurecían - ¿Podrías al menos **fingir** que _pones de tu parte_ para lograr reconciliarnos plenamente?

-Hago lo que puedo - protesté con la voz aún ahogada. Edward rugió y me quedé asombrada.

-¡Como un demonio! ¿En verdad tanto te afecta?- dijo furioso. Traté de contener mis emociones. -¿En verdad?¡Solo fue un_affaire_!¡_Tienes que superarlo_!

-¡**No puedo**!¿Que no entiendes? No es que no quiero, es que N-O P-U-E-D-O - fue mi momento para tronar. Todo el viaje fue un error que no debí aceptar. Edward contuvo la respiración y luego trató de suavizar sus facciones.

-_Pero tú me amas_..._¿o no?¿acaso no era verdad?_-agregó con voz tranquila, sin embargo me miró consternado y su voz salió quebrada - _Te lo pregunté_ Bella- dijo con rencor. Traté de calmarme y me acerqué a él.

-Y es verdad- dije apretando mis labios - te amo, eres el padre de mi hija. Eres mi primer gran amor -entonces contuve mis palabras antes que salieran sin parar. Me alejé un poco de él - Pero no eres mi_soulmate_- el desvió la mirada- y tu lo sabes-

Edward no dijo nada, sin embargo sus facciones se endurecían y pude ver una nota de incomodidad en su rostro. Miré hacia otra parte por un segundo, reordenando mis pensamientos. Él los interrumpió abrupatamente.

-¿Y crees que él lo es?- dijo con odio repentino. ¿Si Carlisle era mi _soulmate_?

-No lo sé- contesté con sinceridad y con un dejo de decepción. Sí, quería que lo fuera. Entonces supe que había llegado el momento de _la verdad_ - Pero sí se que **lo amo**- esperaba la reacción de dolor de Edward - Y sé que te dije que te amo a ti también, pero es una clase distinta de amor. **No puedo** vivir sin él-

-Tampoco podías vivir sin mí cuando eras humana- me acusó.

-Cuando era humana era imperfecta. Me maravillaste Edward- una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos - Y yo a ti. Con mi _mudez mental_ - reí amargamente- te fasciné con eso: Pero ya no soy esa adolescente con defectos. Y lo que yo siento por Carlisle es tan fuerte. **Lo amo**. Y estoy _perdidamente enamorada de él_- dije casi ya sin aliento.

Edward se quedó pasmado. Se hizo un silencio eterno, me sequé las lágrimas con ambas manos, y decidí retirarme. Mi aún esposo al ver mis acciones, no intentó detenerme.

-Bella, él _no_ te ama, ¿no te importa que te haya_ utilizado_?- alcanzó a decirme justo antes de que saliera por el marco de la puerta. Me detuve en seco, pero no volteé.

-Sí me importa, muchísimo. Pero el tiene que saber que yo lo amo - dije de manera irracional. Tenía que encontrarlo. Ahora seguí mi camino sin detenerme pero logré escuchar las últimas palabras de Edward

-_Te hará sufrir, Bella, te hará sufrir_-

...

Estaba corriendo. Sabía que el parque nacional de Katmai quedaba cerca de la reserva de Denali, así que solo tenía que correr hacia el norte. Mientras más rápido encontrara al aquelarre de las Denali, mejor para mí. Mi mente estaba demasiada confundida menos en algo: Yo lo amaba. A Él. A **Carlisle Cullen**. No importaba cuan confundida hubiera estado todo este tiempo: esa era mi única verdad, como vampiro. Nunca había sido la _soulmate_ de Edward. Y era casi un alivio que el supiera aquello antes que yo. No me sentía molesta siquiera con que me lo hubiese ocultado.

Seguía corriendo y corriendo. Debía haber algun rastro de las Denali y fue cuando lo olí. Ese inconfundible olor. Era él, el estaba por ahí. Empezé a rastrear de donde venía el flujo. Lo divisé cien metros lejos de mí.

-¡CARLISLE!-

**Carlisle POV**

Todos estábamos dispersos en los grupos que habíamos resuelto formar. Buscaba el efluvios de aquellos seres. Ya iba casi dos horas y no lograba divisar ningún olor fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo una voz demasiado familiar atrajó mi atención.

-¡CARLISLE!- ¿acaso era la voz de Bella? Entonces me alarmé repentinamente. Bella no podía estar en la reserva Denali. Menos ahora con un peligro tan latente y peligroso como el que estábamos atravesando. Bella prácticamente se arrojo hacia mis brazos y me abrazó como si fuera la última vez que nos fueramos a ver. Y tal vez fuera cierto. Mi total desconcierto fue presa de su abrazo y solo pude sostenerla entre mis brazos. Sentía la angustiosa necesidad de no dejarla escapar nunca.

-¡Carlisle!¡Carlisle!- seguía pronunciando mi nombre con sollozos de por medio. Empecé a acariciarle el cabello, apoyando mi mejilla en su coronilla.

-Bella- susurré tiernamente a pesar de todo - No deberías estar aquí- la separé ligeramente unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Pude ver que estaba llorando. Traté de que no se notará lo mucho que me afectaba que ella sufriera - no llores, porfavor- dije secando una lágrima suavemente.

- Carlisle,** yo te amo** - me soltó mirándome con ansias. Tuve que separarme un poco más de ella. Mi garganta se inflamó como respuesta. Ella esperaba alguna otra reacción que no fuera el silencio. Luché contra todo impulso y recordé lo que Alice me había dicho: "_No quiere que le contradigas en nada de lo que él le pueda haberle dicho de ti a ella_". Traté de recuperar la compostura.

-¿Donde esta Edward? - le pregunté suavemente. Ella me miró herida.

- Esta en Katmai, él sabe sobre mis sentimientos- respondió rápidamente - ¿_Es qué no acabas de escuchar_ lo que te he dicho? - me dijo casi hiper-ventilando. Abrí la boca para contestarle pero ella me interrumpió al instante - No me importa que me hayas seducido y embaucado, porque desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo deseé tanto como tú, que me seducieras, que me besaras - con una mano acarició mis labios. Tuve que resistir la tentación. Ella siguió.

- Y es porqué él **nunca** fue mi_ soulmate._ Y tu me lo dijiste- lo remarcó con angustia - Y yo creo, _necesito_ que tu seas esa persona para mí. Y todo lo que yo he sentido, no lo he sentido con nadie que no fueras tú. Porqué te amo. Y aunque todos me digan lo contrario yo se que tú me amas de la misma manera, aunque no me lo hayas dicho... porque tus** besos** hablan por ti-

**Bella POV**

Terminé de sacar todo el contenido de mi corazón y esperaba una respuesta de él. Carlisle se quedó mudo apenas terminé de hablar. Pensativo y se alejó de mí. Aquello me desconcertó.

-¿Carlisle?- dije temerosa.

-Bella yo no te amo- sentí mi garganta seca, traté de examinar si existía alguna mentira en su tono de voz. Pero lo dijo tan tranquilo, tan caballeroso. Empezé a negar con mi cabeza, resistiendóme a creerlo.

-_mientes_- le acusé. Tenía que estar mintiendo. Carlisle me miró calmado. Me acerqué hacia él. -Dímelo mirándome directo a mis ojos-

Carlisle avanzó hacía mí, quedando solo a unos centímetros. Inspiró aire y lo soltó -** Bella, no te amo**- me miró con sus profundos ojos ambarinos. Yo quería desaparecer. No, me negaba a aceptar aquello. No podía ser. Estaba a punto de entrar en histeria pura. Y él lo noto, me sujeto por los brazos y me habló con todo su entrenamiento médico - Bella, por favor cálmate-

-¡NO!-rugí pero sin tratar de zafarme - ¿Es que no ves lo mucho que me hieres mintiéndome así?¡ Yo sé que tu_ me amas_!¡Lo _puedo sentir_!- le estaba suplicando con los ojos, mientras sentía que se llenaban de lágrimas. Era un vampiro fuera de control.

-Bella, cálmate, te tienes que ir de aquí- pretendía no escucharme. Sentí rabia contra él. Le miré los ojos apretando mi labios y fui bajando mi mirada - Lamento que hayas hecho tu viaje en vano- comenzó a decirme. Entonces sonreí, sorprendiéndolo a él y a mí misma.

-No fue en vano- le dije con dulzura a pesar de mis lágrimas.

Y Entonces estiré mi cuello rápidamente antes de que el pudiese reaccionar. Y lo besé de la manera más dulce y prologanda. Un beso desprovisto de toda pasión o ardor, a pesar de que mi garganta se inflamaba y ardía en llamas con el solo contacto de su piel. Y me llené de dicha cuando él se apretó más hacia mí. De manera calculada, me retiré de improviso del beso y pude ver su rostro: embelesado, casi perdido. Mi mirada fue tan triunfal que hasta él mismo se dio cuenta.

-¿Puedes seguir diciéndome que _no me amas_? - dije casi ronroneando. Carlisle no pudo evitar reír, desprovisto de toda armadura. Se acercó a mi oreja y susurró

-¿Es que** nunca** te rindes?- acto seguido, lo volví a besar pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿puedes decírmelo?- pedí entre besos.

-¿que cosa?-

-tu sabes qué- dije haciendo una mueca. Entonces el se alejó unos cuantos centímetros para poderme ver el rostro.

- _Isabella- _dijo ceremoniosa-mente con una mirada tan cálida que hizo revolver mis entrañas -** te amo**- sentí revolotear** todo** dentro de mí. Un hormigueo especial.

Y me acerqué a besarlo, sin inhibiciones, un beso exigente y demandante. Carlisle correspondió plenamente, explotando todo mi cuerpo en felicidad. El beso se hacia cada vez más prolongado y cada vez lo necesitaba más. Mis manos se clavaron en su piel, haciéndole saber que no lo tenía suficientemente cerca. Carlisle parecía contenerse ¿porqué...?

-Bella estamos en medio de la reserva - me recordó de pronto con demasiada urgencia.

-_te necesito_ - dije suplicándole, mientras mis manos bordeaban su amplio abdomen y haciendo que su voluntad flaqueara. Escuché que pasaba saliva y sabía que no podría denegarse por mucho tiempo. Con una_ risita_ casi coqueta hice caso omiso a sus objeciones y empecé a besarle el cuello con demasiada lascivia. Carlisle con una velocidad vampírica me cargo con ambos brazos y me -literalmente- estampó contra un árbol, mientras mis piernas le rodaban la cadera. Solté un jadeo cuando note un fuego líquido en la parte baja de mi vientre. Sus ojos estaban totalmente oscuros por el deseo, y sentí que mi garganta estaba a punto de estallar.

Alcé mis brazos facilitando la salida de mis ropas superiores, mientras el le brindaba firmes caricias a mis dos puntos mas sensibles. Gemí sin represiones, lo necesitaba realmente, sentía demasiada dicha. Era indescriptible. Con un desgarro casi fenomenal le destrocé lo que llevaba puesto encima, de un color que se mimetizaba con todo el ambiente. No hice ningún comentario. No quería arruinar ese precioso momento. Escuché sus jadeos, roncos casi sincronizados con cada gemido mío.

Carlisle prácticamente destrozó el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Sintiéndome repentinamente torpe le bajé el cierre y rápidamente saqué mis manos para rodearle otra vez el cuello como en el principio de nuestros besos. Mientras que él sacaba su miembro yo lo miraba al rostro, que estaba tenso de placer. Atraje su mirada con una de mis manos y le repetí en voz baja y sensible

-Te amo- Carlisle alzó sus ojos y me miró con una mezcla de pasión y ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Bella- dijo mientras con ambas manos agarro de forma paralela mi cuello. Nos dimos un largo beso, entonces Carlisle de una sola estocada se hundió en lo más sensible de mi ser. Fue tan dura aquella penetrada que grite de puro placer. Sentí como el árbol crujió y quise reír. Él también lo tomo con humor.

-Si seguimos así, vamos a talar todos los árboles- dijo con la voz totalmente ronca y acto seguido dio una seguida embestida. Esta vez no hubo ternura de por medio, fue todo tan duro y salvaje como nuestra naturaleza. Cada embestida era como llegar al cielo. Me sentía vibrar, Carlisle era duro, era una dureza que necesitaba imperiosamente que me golpeara. Seguimos así hasta que un crujido final, sumado más dos gemidos y una contracción pura de placer se unieron a una explosión del líquido de placer que Carlisle dejó salir. Sin salirse de mí nos quedamos abrazados los dos contra el arból que mas parecía la torre de Pisa

-Eres hermosa- dijo después de recuperar literalmente el aliento. Le sonreí de manera cálida

-No más que tú-

Y lo que sucedió fue tan rápido e imprevisible, incluso para mí, que no pude hacer nada. Carlisle se contrajo hacia atrás cuando olió el mismo efluvio extraño y fuerte que yo percibí. Un efluvio totalmente extraño. Inmediatamente y por inercia me fui hacia atrás, rompiendo totalmente aquel árbol de por sí y separándome de Carlisle. Y así desnuda, me pusé en modo de ataque y alerta y vi venir a algo directamente hacia a mí a una velocidad totalmente impecable. Rugí furiosamente, pero me golpeó de lleno.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! -exclamó de una forma escalofriante el ser que más amaba sobre la tierra. Lo último que ví fue a Carlisle ¿corriendo hacía mí?_ ¡No!¡NOOOO! _escuchaba su voz mientras me sumergía en la oscuridad, su voz que parecía un cántico de ángeles. ¿Podía un vampiro morir así? Lo cierto es que ya no sentí nada y solo había oscuridad. Era como estar dormido, pero carente de sueños.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa a todoooos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Ahora, no lo hice largo por mera coincidencia sino porque probablemente me demore un poquito más en subir los próximos debido a mi universidad. Y bueno, creánme que lo que viene no es ALGO QUE SE ESPERA.**

**Por favor REVIEWS! tomates y cementos constructivos y demoledores son bien aceptados al igual que sus MP'S AL INBOX.**

**O como vi por ahi REVIEWS = ACTUALIZACIÓN MÁS RÁPIDA**

**Ahora si les gusto esta historia (que por cierto no es precisamente mi estilacho), pueden pasarse a ver parejas poco comunes (no-cannon) como**

**1.'La Aprendiz' - (Nessie&Jasper) **

**2. 'El padre, el hijo y el otro hijo' - que es un..bueno, tendrían que verlo xD.**

**Los quiero mucho, y por cierto, gracias por los 100 REVIEEEEWS! que lindos en verdad :)**

**besitos con sabor a Peter Facinelli. Sophie.**


End file.
